Fun with Tabbers: Beast Tab Test Page
Final Crisis: Thanos (MCU) vs Justice League (DCTVU) Thanos's Army Thanos= |-| Corvus Glaive = |-| Ebony Maw = |-| Proxima Midnight = |-| Cull Obisidian = |-| Outriders = Justice League Team Arrow Green Arrow = A selfish billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen lived an entirely careless life until one fateful day when his father's ship sank, killing him and (seemingly) his girlfriend's sister Sara. Shipwrecked with nothing but the clothes on his back and a mysterious book of names given to him by his father, Oliver ended up the island of Lian Yu, where he met Yao Fei, a Chinese general banished to the island, who took Oliver in and protected him from mercenaries working for Edward Fyers. Forced to work for Fyers, Yao sent Oliver to Slade Wilson, an ASIS agent sent to investigate Fyers. Trained by Slade and Yao Fei's daughter Shado, Oliver quickly became a skilled fighter and archer. The trio tried to rescue Yao, who Fyers was using as a scapegoat for an attempt to cripple the Chinese economy, but he was killed before they could do so. After shutting down Fyers plan, Oliver would go on further adventures and do battle with various other foes before being rescued and returned to Starling City. After being rescued, Oliver used his skills to become the Hood, a vigilante focused on targeting those responsible for ruining his city. Despite his efforts to go it alone, Oliver found himself forming a close-knit group in the form of Team Arrow and befriend other heroes like the Flash and the Atom, alongside stop killing, enabling him to become a symbol of hope to the people of Star City. Weapons and Equipment: *'Customized Compound Bow': Oliver's weapon of choice, he's an incredibly skilled shot with it. He can also use it as a melee weapon. (Just suspend your disbelief, Leo.) *'Trick Arrows': Ready for any situation, Oliver has a wide variety of trick arrows. For a list of these arrows, go here. *'Flechette': Oliver also carries flechettes, smaller weapons similar to arrows, for various purposes. He primarily uses tranquilizers, which knock a target out for a decent amount of time, and smoke, which creates a distraction. *'Green Arrow Suit': A superhero is nothing without his outfit. Oliver's suit is equipped with advanced kevlar, protecting him from certain attacks. Abilities: *'Peak Condition': As a vigilante and grizzled survivor, Oliver is at peak physical condition. He's capable of going to toe-to-toe with Ra's Al Ghul, catching an arrow in mid-air, and take down the larger John Diggle with relative ease. His senses are also enhanced, as he was able to anticipate attacks by the Flash. *'Master Archer/Marksman': Well, no duh. Oliver is an incredible shot with any ranged weapon he can get his hands on, and can land just about any shot with deadly accuracy, no matter where he is or what he's doing. He is, obviously, most skilled with a bow. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant': Oliver is, without a doubt, one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters in the DCTVU, and his fighting style is a mix of over a half-dozen martial arts, including Karate, Eskrima, and Judo. *'High Intelligence/Skilled Tactician': Oliver has shown himself to be a genius when it comes to detective work and planning, capable of launching devastating assaults on his foes and lead his team through numerous fights. *'Master Acrobat': Oliver can easily run from rooftop-to-rooftop and regularly uses this skill to get the drop on unprepared targets. *'Stealth Master': Oliver's training as an assassin enables him to pull of such feats as disappearing in broad daylight, sneak in and out of heavily guarded building's unprotected, and tail unsuspecting targets for hours. *'High-Tolerance for Pain': Once he commits himself to a goal, no amount of pain can stop Oliver from completing that goal. |-| Spartan = John Diggle was born in Starling City, and most of his life was focused on a tense relationship with his brother Andy. To set a better example for his brother, John joined the army, rising to the rank of Master Sergeant. Andy joined at John's urging, but quickly fell into bad crowds, becoming involved with an opium ring. After John was honorably discharged, Andy was killed by the assassin Deadshot, giving John a long-standing rivalry with the sniper. After returning from abroad, John began working as a bodyguard and private contractor, where he was hired to protect Oliver Queen. Upon discovering that Queen was the vigilante The Hood, Diggle became his reluctant confidant and ally in the field, even suiting up as the Hood on occasion. Following Oliver's brief retirement, Diggle even gained a new suit and identity in the form of Spartan, stepping up as the leader of Team Arrow, and a crucial strategist when Oliver needs a second opinion. Weapons and Equipment: *'Spartan Suit': Designed by Cisco Ramon, the Spartan Suit is an updated military armor using a mixture of leather and kevlar. It also has a side mechanism that enables John to load and draw a sidearm at a much faster rate. *'Spartan Helmet': A cool helmet designed for head protection. *'Firearms': Diggle is an expert in the usage of a variety of guns, but his favorite is usually a custom handgun resembling a Glock 19 that can shoot either bullets or stun rounds in more non-lethal scenarios. Skills: *'Peak Physical Condition': Years of nonstop training and combat have pushed Diggle to heights of fitness, enabling him to hold his own against the likes of Oliver Queen and Deathstroke. *'Skilled Tactician': Diggle is an expert planner, often elevating Oliver's plans to fill any gaps he sees. Under John's leadership, Team Arrow has been able to avert threats like the rise of Danny Brickwell and the early attacks of HIVE. *'Expert Marksman': John is a skilled wielder of firearms, to the point where he can land expert shots in the middle of chaotic close-combat and match Oliver's skill as the Green Arrow when he was impersonating him. *'Expert H2H Combatant': Despite his preference for firearms, Diggle is still an immensely skilled fighter. He's skilled in wrestling, muay thai, boxing, and jiu-jitsu, which makes it so that he can spar with Oliver and even overcome several members of the League of Assassins in close-combat. *'High-Pain Tolerance': Diggle has an incredible resistance to pain, to the point where he can still think clearly enough to escape a HIVE compound after hours of torture. |-| Mr. Terrific = An Bronze-medal Olympic athlete turned employee of Palmer Technologies, Curtis Holt came to the attention of Felicity Smoak, CEO of the company and fiancee of Oliver Queen, after he attempted to use an algorithim of his own design to give company-wide pay raises. A close ally of Felicity during her time at the company, Curtis frequently worked as a backup "computer nerd" to Team Arrow during their war with Damien Dahrk. Following Felicity's removal from the company, Curtis stayed by her side in helping her recruit a new Team Arrow. While trying to recruit Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog, Curtis was mugged, leaving him intensely shaken and vowing to learn to defend himself. Training under Oliver convinced Curtis to take the name "Mr. Terrific" after his favorite wrestler and use a mixture of Olympic skills and wrestling to help defend Star City. Equipment: *'Mr. Terrific suit': Consisting of a black T-shaped mask and a multicolored Fairplay jacket, Curtis's suit looks simplistic, but is backed up with a layer of kevlar, enabling him to stay safe and agile. *'T-Spheres': A pair of floating, automated drones created by Curtis during his time at Palmer Technologies. He uses them primarily as a weapon for fighting crime, with numerous functions such as: **Linking to computers/data via "quantum computing." **Self-targeting projectile. **Used as explosives, although this was originally seen as a fault in the original design. **Able to track any type of technology if given a piece of its circuitry. **Forming a laser grid between the spheres. **Can serve as surveillance drones. **Can be loaded with several CCs of adrenaline, should one need a jumpstart. Skills: *'Peak Physical Condition': Like the rest of Team Arrow, Curtis works out constantly, and has largely kept his Olympic athlete physique. *'High-Intellect': Curtis is a brilliant and accomplished scientist, having graduated with degrees in chemistry and engineering and quickly worked his way into a top position at Palmer Technologies. He's a skilled hacker, capable of decoding heavily encrypted messages, splicing into robotic technology, and reverse-engineering entirely alien equipment with the assistance of Felicity, and a brilliant inventor, as showcased by his creation of the T-Spheres. *'Skilled H2H Combatant': Although the least skilled member of the team, Curtis is still a capable fighter. With assistance, he has been able to overcome members of the League of Assassins and the elite Nazis of Earth X in close-quarters. |-| Black Canary IV = An undercover cop working for the Central City Police alongside her partner/lover Vincent Sobel, things took a drastic turn for Dinah when mobster Sean Sonus discovered her identity and had her and Vincent tortured. Vincent was seemingly killed in front of her just as the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded. Engulfed in energy, Dinah screamed, giving her a power very similar to that of the previous Black Canaries. Following Vincent's funeral, Dinah resigned, then began hunting down criminals across the country. While working in Hub City, Dinah was caught by Team Arrow, who urged her to join them in fighting crime. Dinah agreed, joined the Star City Police, and began training and working with the team as a late addition. After befriending former captain Quentin Lance, Dinah was given permission to use the mantle of Black Canary as an identity, as Quentin deemed her worthy of succeeding his late daughter Laurel. Weapons and Equipment: *'Black Canary suit': Much like the previous Black Canary suits, Dinah's is padded with a mix of leather and kevlar for maximum protection. *'Bo Staff': Dinah's weapon of choice is a bo staff, a trait picked up from her time undercover with a street gang in the early 2000's. *'Sonic Amplifier': Designed by Curtis, Dinah's dampener enables her to boost and focus her scream on specific targets. With the dampener, she can scream up to 250 decibels. Skills and Abilities: *'Peak Physical Condition': As the best trained member of the new team, Dinah has frequently showcased the most physical acumen, pulling off stunts of parkour and agility in split-second scenarios, alongside being the most capable of holding her own in an actual fight with Oliver or Diggle. *'Honed Senses': As a result of metahuman genetics, Dinah has enhanced senses of sight, hearing, and perception, making her frequently the first person to sense danger or an ambush and react accordingly. *'Master H2H Combatant': Years as a cop and vigilante have made Dinah an expert fighter, and she's frequently able to defeat people much larger and stronger than her with minimal effort. On several occasions, she's gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Vigilante, Black Siren, and China White and nearly come out on top, and was able to bring down Diggle with the help of Curtis, who hacked his cybernetic arm implant. *'Skilled Stick Fighter': Dinah's such an impressive staff wielder that she even surprised Diggle, who taught Oliver how to use the weapon, during a sparring session and she uses it as her primary weapon in combat. *'Skilled Marksman': While not a gun user as Black Canary, Dinah is still a crack shot as a cop, and she's frequently one of the best marksmen in the SCPD during shoot-outs. |-| Wild Dog = A resident of the Glades, the most dangerous district in Star City, Rene Ramirez's entire course of his life changed when Quentin Lance, then just a beat cop, chose not to arrest him for vandalism and instead urged him to choose a better path. Inspired by his advice, Rene would go on to join the Navy SEALs, ultimately being discharged for trying to beat information out of a valuable prisoner. Following his discharge, Rene married a woman named Laura and had a daughter named Zoe. Rene discovered that Laura was a drug addict, and resolved to deal with the problem when he and Zoe got home from a baseball game later that night. Unfortunately, Laura's dealer beat them to it, ransacking the house and holding her at gunpoint. Rene was able to reach the gun he kept in a safe, but in the ensuing struggle, the dealer accidentally discharged his gun and killed Laura. Following this, Rene lost custody of Zoe. Inspired by Oliver Queen's killing of Damien Dahrk, a frustrated Rene took to the streets as the vigilante Wild Dog, frequently clashing with Oliver, who disagreed with his more brutal methods. Sensing Rene's potential, Oliver recruited Rene to Team Arrow, where he frequently acts as the disobedient blunt force instrument of the team. Skills: *'Peak Physical Condition': As a former NAVY Seal, Rene continues to keep in shape, to the point where he was able to deflect an arrow shot at him by Oliver. *'Skilled H2H Combatant': Rene is a tough and relentless fighter, often willing to go for more disabling hits in fights with dangerous foes. He's been able to hold his own against the likes of Tobias Church and Derek Sampson, two immensely skilled and brutal foes. *'Expert Marksman': As a former SEAL, Rene is an expert with a variety of firearms, and he's capable of hitting targets while in motion alongside dual-wielding effectively. *'High-Pain Tolerance': Like his namesake, Rene is incredibly difficult to keep down, to the point where Oliver had to beat him into a coma in order to stop him from killing Black Siren. Weapons and Equipment: *'Wild Dog Suit': Rene traded in his old look for armor designed by Curtis. The Wild Dog suit is a multicolored tactical suit with a tactical mask, armored well-enough to enable him to survive a gunshot, followed by a sharp fall off a bridge, with little injuries. *'Dual Handguns': Rene's primary weapons as Wild Dog are a pair of customized Beretta 93Rs that can shoot full-auto, though he's also a fan of sniper rifles and shotguns for more dangerous encounters. Team Flash The Flash = Barry Allen was only a child when his mother was murdered by a mysterious yellow blur, and his father was sent to jail for the crime. Barry was adopted by Joe West, an officer for the Central City police department, and quickly fell in love with his daughter Iris. Fascinated with science, Barry became a forensic expert for the police, while continuing to investigate strange activity on the side. One night, Barry returned to his lab and was struck by lightning created by the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploding, sending him into a year-long coma. When Barry awoke, he was under the care of Dr. Harrison Wells, a pariah after the explosion, and his assistants Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Discovering he had super-speed, Barry began using his newfound gifts to take down other metahumans, protect the people of Central City, and most importantly, find his mother's killer. (This is S2 Flash, I just don't feel like writing in all of S1's time-travel lunacy.) Equipment: *'Flash suit': Designed by S.T.A.R Labs, the Flash suit is designed to resist heat and abrasion, alongside resisting other elements such as cold. It's also built to keep S.T.A.R Labs informed of Barry's condition both through numerous monitors built into the suit and earpieces designed to resemble lightning bolts. Powers and Abilities: *'Genius-Level Intellect': Barry is an incredibly gifted forensic scientist and thinker, capable of forming accurate theories about crime scenes with little evidence. He is also a capable tactician and leader, as he effectively led Team Flash without the help of "Harrison Wells", his mentor. *'Decent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While nowhere near Green Arrow in terms of fighting skill, Barry can hold his own in a fistfight. *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Barry's metahuman ability is a connection to the Speed Force, which grants him the ability to move far faster than any human being. He's currently capable of running at Mach 2, and running up the side of buildings and across water without risk of gravity weighing him down. His speed has also gone to his reflexes, enabling him to react to things as though they were occurring in slow motion. *'Superhuman Endurance': Barry's enhanced durability enables him to survive attacks that would kill a normal human, like being struck with lightning or savagely beaten by the Reverse-Flash, who hits with the force of a moving car. *'Healing Factor': Since his cells regenerate far faster than normal, Barry has a healing factor that can bounce back from things such as a broken wrist in a matter of hours. The healing factor works to the point where drugs and alcohol have little effect on him, and being injected with 2.000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only slowed him down momentarily. The healing factor is so strong he can heal from a broken spine in just a week. Barry can also spread this healing factor to others by touching them and allowing them to briefly access the speed force, alongside giving them the same protective field he uses in motion. *'Enhanced Strength': Barry often uses the force generated from his speed by channeling it into his attacks, and his punches can send people flying. *'Intangibility': Barry can vibrate his body so as to make himself intangible, enabling him to phase through solid objects, or expel dangerous toxins from his body. *'Speed vacuum': Barry is capable of using his speed to control air flow. He can create giant vortexes to suffocate people by running around them, and can create tornadoes by moving his arms in a circular motion. *'Electrokinesis': Barry moves so fast that he creates electricity, and he can use it for a wide variety of usages, such as channeling static through his hands or even throwing it as lightning bolts. *'Mirages': Barry can create mirages of himself by bouncing back and forth too fast for humans to tell the difference, disorienting them. |-| Vibe = A young inventor and technological prodigy, Cisco Ramon is one of the most consistent and loyal employees of STAR Labs, staying through, alongside his coworker Caitlin Snow, after the massive particle accelerator explosion that created numerous metahumans and left forensic scientist Barry Allen in a coma. Put under the care of STAR Labs, Barry awoke to discover that he had gained the powers of super-speed, and set out to stop the metahumans created by the explosion, with Caitlin, Cisco, and their mysterious mentor Dr. Harrison Wells as his support crew. Unbeknownst to them, Wells had been killed and replaced by Eobard Thawne, Barry's future nemesis, who needed Barry's super-speed in order to gain back his own powers. Cisco would become one of the most important support members of any superteam, and eventually step up as a field member when he discovered that his exposure to the particle accelerator had given him the power to see visions and open portals througg time and space, or as he called it, "vibe", alongside enabling him to see events throughout time and space. Equipment: *'Vibe Goggles': A pair of goggles designed by Earth-2's Harrison Wells, they harness Cisco's brain waves so that he can access his visions for longer periods of time and get a better sense of the point of the vision. *'Vibe Suit': A black, yellow, and burgundy suit designed by Cisco, the suits primary feature beyond protection is the Vibe gauntlets, which allow Cisco to control and direct his vibe blasts, where he had only been capable of more vague bursts beforehand. Powers and Abilities: *'Dimensional Energy Manipulation': Cisco's exact metahuman powers are a connection to the natural energy and vibrations of the universe, which he can manipulate to his benefit for various purposes. **'Dimensional Awareness': Called "vibing", Cisco can see and perceive various events through time and space. Initially coming to him as dreams, he would later finesse the visions to the point where he can see specific individuals fates by touching them or their possessions. The visions are often hazy and dark, with Cisco unable to interfere with them, though speedsters such as Zoom or Barry can see and communicate with him within the visions. **'Interdimensional Travel': Cisco can use his powers to open portals to separate dimensions, though he requires exact knowledge of where's he's going to get a specific location. As a much easier task, he can open portals throughout the same dimension, enabling small groups to travel across the world in a matter of seconds. **'Vibe Blasts': Cisco can channel his vibrations into pure energy and fire them with enough force to send fully-grown adults flying. *'Genius Intellect': Cisco is one of the smartest people in the Arrowverse, frequently working as an inventor and supporter of numerous superheroes, with excellent skill in fields such as engineering, biology, and computing. He's built not just Barry's suit, but also improved upon the Green Arrow and Black Canary suits and designed weaponry for Leonard Snart's crew. |-| Killer Frost = A trained neurosurgeon, Caitlin Snow, alongside Cisco Ramon and fiancee Ronnie Raymond, was one of the few members of the inner circle of Harrison Wells. When Wells activated the STAR Labs particle accelerator, Ronnie, a structural engineer, went with Cisco to try and contain the blast. Recognizing the damage as too great to fix, Ronnie urged Cisco to put the area on lockdown, and he was seemingly killed in the ensuing explosion while everyone else was exposed to the dark matter released by the accelerator. A grieving Caitlin stayed with STAR Labs to take care of the comatose Barry Allen. When Barry awoke and discovered his powers, Caitlin worked as a member of "Team Flash", where she discovered that an alternate version of her had gained ice powers and become "Killer Frost". After Barry changed the timeline in an effort to save his mother, Caitlin gained her own version of these powers, with Killer Frost functioning as a secondary personality that takes over in moments of anger, causing her hair and eyes to turn snow-white. Caitlin struggled with Frost for some time, eventually making a truce with her when they agreed to share her body, with Caitlin working as a support member while Frost fought in combat. Powers and Abilities: *'Cryokinesis': Killer Frost is capable of absorbing heat from the area around her, reducing the temperature and freezing nearby targets. She uses this ability often to freeze enemies solid to the point where they can be shattered, while she can also create large ice structures like bulletproof shields and icicles that can be thrown as projectiles. She also uses it for transportation, creating ice slides and waves to travel on. Even her mere presence drops the temperature in the room and creates a mist. *'Healing Factor': Killer Frost's metabolism drops to offset the affects of cold on skin tissue, enabling her to survive and recover from injuries at a much faster rate. The healing factor is suggested to be stronger than even Barry's, as Caitlin was turned into Killer Frost in order to survive a fatal seizure brought on by stab wounds. *'Cold Immunity': Killer Frost has a natural resistance to the cold, to the point where she can run through a snowstorm unimpeded. *'Freeze Breath': Killer Frost can use her breath to freeze targets or simply knock people back. *'Skilled Medic': As her primary field, Caitlin is often employed as the primary doctor of Team Flash, and she's capable of treating and identifying a wide variety of injuries and ailments. At one point, she actually self-operated (with assistance) on herself following a fight with supervillian Abra Kadabra. *'Skilled Fighter': Having worked as enforcer for criminals during her time away from the team, Caitlin is a skilled street fighter, capable of reversing an arm bar and fighting a squad of Earth-X Nazis on her own. |-| Elongated Man = An unscrupulous detective of the CCPD, Ralph Dibny was the lead investigator in the case of a woman who had been murdered under suspicious circumstances. Ralph, convinced it was her husband and that he had rearranged the crime scene to take the heat off of him, arranged evidence to implicate him, only to be outed as a fraud by Barry Allen. Discharged and disgraced, Ralph began working as a private detective, and found himself on a bus exposed to dark matter, giving him the power of elastic skin and reuniting him with Barry, with whom he had a bitter distaste for. Working with STAR Labs to learn to control his new powers, Ralph would gain a newfound respect for Barry, with the speedster coming to consider Ralph a friend. When Barry was framed for the murder of Clifford DeVoe, Ralph would step up as Elongated Man, central hero of Star City, hoping to prove himself as a true hero after all. Equipment: *'Elongated Man suit': A black and red suit designed to look cooler than the previous outfit, the suit is made of an adaptive nano-weave structure that imitates Ralph's body movments. Skills and Abilities: *'Elasticity': Ralph's metahuman power is the ability to stretch, contort, or compact the various parts of his body into various shapes and sizes. This power can be utilized in numerous ways: **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Ralph's skin has rendered him basically indestructible, and he's been shown capable of taking a bullet directly to the head and simply bouncing it off of his skin, being bitten by a skeletal T-Rex in a way that would've torn a regular human in half, and being hit directly with corrosive acid that only left superficial wounds on his knees and chest. **'Shape-Shifting': With some memorization, Ralph can transform himself into and briefly imitate anyone, regardless of weight, height, or skin color. He used it to disguise himself as Clifford DeVoe to exonerate Barry, and has turned parts of his body into weapons such as hammers, giant fists, or even something as specific as the sonic scepter. **'Super-Strength': Ralph's elasticity has greatly boosted his strength, to the point where he could grab a helicopter and stop it mid-flight. Legends of Tomorrow White Canary = |-| The Atom = A genius inventor and CEO of Palmer Technologies, Ray Palmer was one of the many people who lost a loved one to Slade Wilson's attack on Starling City. Swearing to both rebuild Starling and ensure that no one would have to suffer his loss, Ray purchased the recently bankrupt Queen Consolidated, and used it's Applied Sciences division to build the Atom suit from a dwarf star alloy. With the suit, he became the Atom, a tech-based vigilante and frequent ally of the Arrow, whether the Arrow likes it or not. Equipment: *'Atom ExoSuit': Designed by Ray himself, the Atom Suit gives Ray numerous abilities, such as: **'Flight': One of the major abilities of Ray's suit is flight due to the jetpacks mounted on the back, shoulders, arms, and legs, and he's shown himself capable of pulling off difficult feats with ease, alongside easily hovering. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability': The suit enhances Ray's strength and durability to impressive levels, to the point where he can get hit with a missile and survive, and hurl Deadbolt across a room and leave a dent in the wall behind him. **'Hard-Light Blasts': The Atom suit is capable of firing incredibly powerful bursts of light. Ray can also adapt the arm cannons to blast ionic energy that can shrink targets to much smaller sizes. **'Electricity': The suit's gloves are capable of firing high-voltage electricity from the fingertips and blasting targets with it. **'Advanced HUD': The Atom suit comes equipped with an incredibly advanced HUD, capable of scanning an object and showing large amounts of information on it in a matter of seconds, creating a 3D representation of the environment, and syncing with his weapons system, enabling Ray to fire immediately after selecting a target. **'Size Alteration': The suit is capable of shrinking down to a couple of inches, and even keeping the user shrunk outside of the suit. The suit is also capable of making Ray grow, though he can only grow specific limbs (such as enlarging arm to knock out a group of foes) unless he's connected to a strong enough power source. Abilities: *'Peak Condition': Ray, like most of Team Arrow, is at peak physical activity due to constant exercise. *'Genius-Level Intellect': With an IQ of 140 and a PhD, Ray is one of the smartest men alive, capable of building the Atom suit and enabling it to shrink, alongside work with the STAR Labs team to help repair it. *'Skilled Survivalist': After being stranded in the Cretacoeus period for six months, Ray showed a notable improvement in survival skills and dealing with hardships. He's been able to survive vigorous torture at the hands of Damien Dahrk, and has been able to improvise his way out of tense situations without his suit. |-| Citizen Steel = |-| Vixen = |-| Heatwave = |-| Zari Tomaz = |-| Kid Flash = Other Heroes John Constantine = John Constantine was born in Liverpool, England. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father quickly blamed him for it, becoming an abusive alcoholic. Frequently abused, John gained an interest in the occult, hoping to find a way to bring his mother back from the dead. After years of learning, John became a skilled magician and legend among other users. However, during an exorcism, John summoned a powerful demon that ended up dragging the possessed soul to Hell. As punishment, he was damned. Horrified by what he had done, John retired, only returning to assist the angel Manny in stopping a Rising Darkness in return for being potentially redeemed. At some point, John traveled to Lian Yu to obtain the Orb of Horus and ran into Oliver Queen. After Oliver saved his life from a trap, a grateful John gave him a protection spell and urged him to call him should he ever need help with the supernatural. Oliver would later cash in this favor by having John help restore Sara Lance's soul. Powers and Abilities: *'Skilled Magician': Despite John's claims of simply "dabbling", he is incredibly skilled at the usage of various magics, and he's capable of easily determining the proper spell for a job. John has a wide variety of magic (the entirety of which can be seen here) at his disposal, and he knows how to activate it in multiple languages. His most notable abilities include: **'Pyrokinesis': John has shown himself to be capable of manipulating fire, such as being able to ignite his hands and throw fireballs at people. **'Summoning': John can summon various entities, such as demons, to fight for him, and can even channel these entities into his body. **'Magical Traps': John can set magical traps, such as enchanted circles, for various rituals, or for straight-up capturing his foes. It's unclear as to whether these traps work on everyone or just demons, as John tended to only use them when fighting demons. **'Telekinesis': John uses telekinesis to affect the inner workings of objects, such as closing and locking a door, though he can also use it in combat, as he was able to freeze a member of the League of Assassins in mid-air and kill them. *'Heightened Awareness': It's implied that John's skill with magic enables him to sense great power, as he was given an immediate sense of uneasiness when entering Star City due to Damien Dahrk. *'Occult Knowledge': John has an expert knowledge of the occult, enabling him to be prepared for just about any situation. |-| Supergirl = The niece of scientist Jor-El from the dying planet Krypton, Kara Zor-El was sent to Earth to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. Things went awry when Kara's ship was knocked off-course and sent into the Phantom Zone. Emerging from the Zone twenty-four years later, Kara arrived on Earth to find Kal, fully grown and widely considered a hero among it's people. Kal, now calling himself Clark Kent, took her to the Danvers family, who raised her as their own and helped her come to term with her own powers. Initially living in secret, Kara ultimately stepped up as a hero when she saved Flight 237, a plane her adopted sister Alex was on, from a fatal crash. Deciding to protect her city of National City, Kara, in a costume designed by her friend Winn Schott, suited up as Supergirl, and began working with the DEO (Department of Extra-Normal Operations) to combat various threats, alien or metahuman. On one of these adventures, Kara found herself working alongside Barry Allen, a speedster who had found himself stuck on her world after pushing his powers too far. Barry helped Kara defeat the villains Siobhan and Livewire before returning to his Earth, with Kara owing him a favor or two. She would repay him by traveling to his Earth and helping the League defeat an invasion by the Dominators, and later attend his wedding to his longtime girlfriend Iris West, where she fought against the Nazis of Earth-X, led by an evil version of her calling herself Overgirl. Equipment: *'Supergirl Suit' Powers and Abilities: Collab #2: Thane Krios vs. Jetstream Sam Collab #3: Sirius Black vs Bigby Wolf Collab #4: Shepard’s Team (Suicide Mission) vs Sole Survivor’s Party Shepard's Team (represented by BEASTIE BOI) The Leader = *Name: John Shepard *Origin: Fallen hero resurrected to stop the Collectors. Following his victory over Saren Arterius and Sovereign, Commander Shepard was sent by the Council to root out any remaining Geth forces. However, what seemed to be a wild goose chase turned out to be an ambush, and a mysterious ship tore the Normandy apart in an attack that left Shepard dead. However, the pro-human terrorist group Cerberus acquired Shepard's body, and they revived him using Project: Lazarus. Despite the efforts of a traitor to bring down the project, Shepard was able to escape the facility alongside Cerberus operatives Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. Having escaped, Shepard was introduced to the Illusive Man, the mysterious leader of the organization, who informed Shepard that he had been revived because entire human colonies had been disappearing, and he was needed to investigate the disappearances. Investigation of a nearby colony enabled Shepard to realize that this was the work of the Collectors, who were taking humans for an unknown purpose. Upon this discovery, the Illusive Man urged Shepard to form a team to launch an assault on the Omega-4 Relay, the base of the Collectors. Shepard set out to build a team, recruiting the doctor Mordin Solus, the mercenary Zaeed Massani, and his old friend Garrus Vakarian from Omega, the biotic Jack from the space prison Purgatory, Grunt from the base of Krogan warlord Okeer, the Justicar Samara and the assassin Thane Krios on Illium, another of his old crewmates Tali'Zorah vas Neema from Haestrom, the rouge Geth Legion from a seemingly dead Reaper, and the master thief Kasumi Goto on the Citadel. Shepard set about to earn each and every member of the crew's undying loyalty, ensuring their commitment to the mission. Eventually, Shepard was able to use an abandoned IFF to ready the Normandy to head inside of the Omega-4 Relay, only for it to lead the Collectors directly to the Normandy, allowing them to kidnap the crew. Shepard managed to rally the team and lead them through the Relay, tearing through the Collectors and freeing the crew, only to discover the horrific truth: the Collectors were using millions of humans to build a human Reaper. While the rest of the team stayed behind, Shepard, Jack, and Tali ventured forward and faced off with both the Human Reaper and a Harbinger-possessed Collector General, bringing both down and allowing Shepard to decide whether or not to destroy the base. Deciding the technology was too great to sacrifice, Shepard allowed the Illusive Man to keep the base, then fled as a pulse that wiped out the remaining Collectors cleared the base. Shepard would later investigate Project: Overlord alongside Garrus and Legion, and later help Liara T'Soni bring down the Shadow Broker, before ultimately slowing down the Reapers by destroying a Mass Relay, causing an explosion that killed 300,000 Batarians. Shepard would be arrested for his actions, and the team was disbanded until the Reaper invasion. Abilities/Feats: (To be revamped, potentially. Depends on Sole Survivor loadout.) *Genius Tactician: Shepard is often regarded as one of the best tacticians in the galaxy, capable of effectively brainstorming a plan and leading a team through almost any situation. *N7 Training: Shepard has received training as an N7, one of the highest tiers of the Alliance military, with additional Spectre training. *Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Endurance *Adrenaline Rush: Shepard briefly slows down time around him, enabling him to better line up shots, map out the battlefield, and work out a strategy. *Reave: Years of experience have enabled Shepard to learn Reave, an ability that employs mass effect fields to target enemies nervous systems, shutting down their ability to heal and restoring some of Shepard's own health by draining it from them. It also does more damage to shields and barriers. Weapons/Equipment: *Omni-Blade: Shepard can extend a disposable, incredibly hot, diamond hard blade from his Omni-tool and use it as a melee weapon. *M-8 Avenger: An assault rifle with 40 rounds per clip, a fire rate of 850 rounds per minute, and 400 rounds overall. *M-6 Carnifex: A powerful heavy pistol with 8 rounds per clip, a fire rate of 145 rounds per minute, and 18 rounds total. *M-22 Eviscerator: An incredibly strong shotgun with 3 rounds per clip, a fire rate of 38 rounds per minute, and 12 rounds overall. *M-92 Mantis: An incrediby powerful one-shot sniper rifle that can kill most targets in one hit, it has 1 round per clip, and 9 rounds total. *Collector Particle Beam: A 200-round particle weapon recovered from a Collector base by Cerberus agents, it fires a beam of energy that tears through armor and dis the target. *N7 Armor: Armor designed to naturally augment Shepard's tech, biotic, and weapons strength, alongside effectively protecting with both kinetic barriers and natural durability. |-| The Robot = *Name: Legion *Origin: Geth platform trying to help it's people regain consciousness. Equipment: *M-98 Widow: A powerful anti-material rifle with 1 round per clip and 13 rounds overall. *Geth Pulse Rifle: A Geth assault rifle that fires high-energy phasic slugs, it has 40 rounds per clip and 480 rounds overall. *Combat Drone: Legion summons a drone that can draw enemy fire and electrically shock them up-close. *N7 Armor w/Kinetic Barriers: Legion is equipped with a salvaged version of Shepard's N7 armor, which is of course equipped with kinetic barriers. Powers and Skills: *AI Hacking: Legion hacks an enemy synthetic and has them fight for him. *Geth Shield Boost: Legion strengthens his shields, enabling him to take more damage. *Hyper-intelligence: Legion, being a platform for 1,183 Geth, is a genius, capable of planning complex strategies and lining up perfect shots. *Geth Durability: Geth are incredibly resilient and ignorant of pain, capable of having the bottom half of their body torn off and continuing to fight. |-| The Veteran = *Name: Garrus Vakarian *Origin: Former C-Sec operative turned calibrations obssesed vigilante Equipment: *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-15 Vindicator: An assault rifle that fires in 3-round bursts, with 24 rounds per clip, and 96 rounds overall. *M-92 Mantis: A sniper rifle with 1 round per clip, and 9 rounds overall. *Proximity Mines: Garrus can lay down mines that explode when enemy units are within 4.5 meters of them. *Kinetic Barriers: Garrus's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Powers and Skills: *Expert Marksman: Garrus is an incredibly skilled marksman, capable of pulling off incredible shots from far distances and unfriendly conditions. Most notably, he was able to fight off the three most powerful gangs in Omega for several days on his own with just his rifle. *Concussive Shot: Garrus fires a single high-powered round that hurts and dazes the target for a few seconds. *Overload: A tech power that shuts down the enemies shields, leaving them open to attack. It's especially effective against synthetics, and if used on flamethrower-wielding enemies, causes them to explode. *Armor-Piercing Ammo: Garrus switches to firing rounds that do extra damage to armored enemies. *Skilled Tactician: As evidenced by his time on Omega, Garrus is capable of effectively leading small squads in combat, and is one of the three recommended fireteam leaders during the Omega-4 Relay mission. |-| The Criminal = *Name: Jack/Subject Zero *Origin: Hateful human weapon given a purpose in life. Weapons and Equipment: *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-27 Scmitar: A semi-automatic shotgun with 8 rounds per clip, and 16 rounds overall. *Kinetic Barriers: Jack is equipped with kinetic barriers, enabling her to take more damage than she would unshielded. Skills and Abilities: *Shockwave: Jack sends out a wave of explosive biotic impacts, launching uncovered enemies into the air and knocking enemies in cover out of it. *Pull: Jack sends out a mass effect field that leaves enemies floating helplessly through the air and leaving them open to attack. *Warp Ammo: Jack changes from standard ammo to Warp ammo, which does more damage against biotic barriers, shields, and armored enemies. *Biotic Barrier: Jack's skill as a biotic enables her to form a massive biotic barrier that protects the people inside of it from harm, which she can release as a massive burst of energy. It does, however, require a considerable amount of concentration and effort from her. *Skilled Biotic: Jack is one of the most powerful biotics wielders in the known universe, to the point where she can effortlessly tear apart massive Loki mechs and cut a path of destruction throughout the well-guarded Purgatory prison station she was being kept in. |-| The Mercenary= *Name: Zaaed Massani *Origin: Veteran mercenary on a quest for vengeance. Equipment: *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-15 Vindicator: An assault rifle that fires in 3-round bursts, with 24 rounds per clip, and 96 rounds overall. *M-92 Mantis: A sniper rifle with 1 round per clip, and 9 rounds overall. *Inferno Grenades: Zaeed launches a grenade that detonates on impact, alongside splitting off into three other grenades and sending fragments flying in all directions. *Kinetic Barriers: Zaeed's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Powers: *Concussive Shot: Zaeed fires a single high-powered round that hurts and dazes the target for a few seconds. *Disruptor Ammo: Zaeed's ammo is empowered with an electric field that does more damage to shields and synthetic enemies. *Carnage: Zaeed fires a devastating shot that tears targets apart, causing collateral damage to any foes nearby. It's extra-effective against armor. |-| The Soldier = *Name: Jacob Taylor *Origin: Loyal, honest soldier tired of red tape. Equipment: *M-8 Avenger: An assault rifle with 40 rounds per clip, and 400 rounds overall. *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-27 Scmitar: A shotgun with 8 rounds per clip, and 16 rounds overall. *Lift Grenades: Jacob throws a grenade that sends enemies floating though the air. *Kinetic Barriers: Jacob's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Powers and Skills: *Pull: Jacob generates a mass lowering field, sending enemies helplessly floating through the air. *Incendiary Ammo: Jacob equips an ammo type that causes fire damage to enemies, and also disables healing factors. *Barrier: Jacob spawns a mass effect field around himself that soaks up huge amounts of damage. *Skilled Tactician: Jacob is a bright tactician, having served as a leader of the Corsairs, and is one of the three recommend fireteam leaders for the Omega-4 Relay mission. |-| The Tech Expert = *Name: Mordin Solus *Origin: Salarian scientist responsible for Genophage. Also, this. Weapons and Equipment: *M-9 Tempest: A sub machine gun with 50 rounds per clip, and 450 rounds overall. *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *Kinetic Barriers: Mordin's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers, enabling him to take a fair amount of damage. Powers and Skills: *Incinerate: Mordin fires an explosive plasma round that burns affected enemies over time. Enemies wielding flamethrowers explode upon contact. *Cryo Blast: Mordin fires a blast of super-cooled subatomic particles, freezing enemies. Targets with low enough health can be shattered. *Neural Shock: A shock that paralyzes organic enemies for a brief amount of time. *Expert Knowledge of Various Biologies: As a scientist, Mordin has an expert knowledge of numerous biologies, and can use this knowledge to gain an edge in combat |-| The Sidekick = *Name: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy *Origin: Quarian Engineer trying to help her species return home. Weapons and Equipment: *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-23 Katana: A standard shotgun with 5 rounds per clip, and 10 rounds overall. *Combat Drone: Tali spawns a tech drone that draws enemy fire and can electrically stun targets. *Chatika vas Paus: Tali can also summon a second drone, which can fire on enemies and draw fire away from her and her teammates. *Kinetic Barriers: Tali's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Skills and Abilities: *AI Hacking: Tali can hack enemy synthetics (robots), and get them to fight on her side. *Energy Drain: Tali saps enemy kinetic barriers to boost her own. |-| The Officer = *Name: Miranda Lawson *Origin: Loyal Cerberus operative, perfect human with daddy issues. Miranda Lawson was created in 2150 by an egotistical and controlling father who wanted to make the perfect child. After years of abuse and constant restrictions over her lifestyle, Miranda fled home as soon as she could. Eventually, she approached the pro-human terrorist organization Cerberus and was recruited, becoming one of the Illusive Man's top agents. When Cerberus recovered Shepard's body, Miranda was placed in charge of Project: Lazarus and successfully revived Shepard, despite the efforts of a traitor to the program. The Illusive Man placed Miranda as second-in-command to Shepard during the mission, and she quickly proved to be capable and loyal in the field. Miranda, needing Shepard's help, informed him of her sister Oriana, who was also created by her father. Oriana had been placed in a safe location with a family by Miranda. However, mercenaries working for her father had located her, and needed to be fought off while Oriana and her family were taken elsewhere. To her horror, her old friend Niket was assisting the mercenaries, though Shepard convinced Miranda to forgive him, only for the head of the mercenaries to shoot him in the back, leading to a shootout in which the mercenaries are killed. With Oriana safe, Miranda's loyalty is gained, which enabled her to effectively lead a fireteam during the final mission. Weapons/Armor: *M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol: A reliable and accurate heavy pistol, it has 12 rounds per clip, a fire rate of 300 rounds per minute, and 60 rounds overall. *M-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol: A submachine gun with 24 rounds per clip that fires in 3-round bursts, with 240 clips overall. *Kinetic Barriers: Miranda's armor is equipped with durable kinetic barriers, enabling her to take more damage than most foes. Powers/Skills: *Genetic Modification: Miranda was genetically modified to be the perfect human being, giving her peak human strength and speed. *Tactical Expert: Miranda is a bright and gifted tactician, and during the Omega-4 relay mission, she was able to effectively lead the initial fireteam. *Overload: A tech power that shuts down the enemies shields, leaving them open to attack. It's especially effective against synthetics, and if used on flamethrower-wielding enemies, causes them to explode. *Warp: A biotic power that spawns a mass effect field that damages enemies and removes their ability to heal. It also detonates any biotic powers affecting the target, hurting them and any nearby targets. It does more damage to shielded and armored enemies. *Slam: A biotic power that lifts enemies into the air and slams them into the ground, it can also be detonated by Warp if it lands while the enemy is the air. *Incinerate: An explosive plasma bolt that lights a target on fire and does damage over time. Is especially effective against armor. *Reave: Miranda uses mass effect fields to attack a target's nervous system, shutting down their healing factor and draining some of their health to restore hers. It also weakens shields and barriers. |-| The Shadow = *Name: Kasumi Goto *Origin: Greatest thief in the business. Weapons and Equipment: *M-6 Carnifex: A heavy pistol with 6 rounds per clip, and 18 rounds overall. *M-12 Locust: A submachine gun said to have killed 2 presidents, the M-12 Locust has 20 rounds per clip, and 240 rounds overall. *Tactical Cloak: Kasumi turns invisible, enabling her to ambush enemies. *Flashbang Grenade: Kasumi throws a concussive grenade, disorienting and stunning enemies. *Kinetic Barriers: Kasumi's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Skills and Abilities: *Tactical Cloak: Kasumi uses her Omni-Tool to activate cloaking for several seconds. *Shadow Strike: Kasumi cloaks, goes behind her target, then delivers a powerful sneak attack before recloaking and returning to her previous location. *Overload: Kasumi shuts down an enemies shield, leaving them open to attack. Does extra damage against synthetics. *Stealth Master: As a thief, Kasumi is incredibly skilled at stealth, enabling her to get in and get out of areas undetected. *Decoy: Kasumi activates a decoy that stands several feet away, mimicking her appearance and movement, drawing enemy fire. |-| The Bruiser = *Name: Urdnot Grunt *Origin: Tankbred perfect Krogan with insatiable bloodlust. Equipment: *M-300 Claymore: A Krogan shotgun so powerful that firing it can break a man's arm, it has 1 round per clip, and 10 rounds overall. *M-76 Revenant: A light machine gun with 80 rounds per clip, and 480 rounds overall. *Kinetic Barriers: Grunt, alongside his Krogan durability, has kinetic barriers with his armor. Powers and Skills: *Concussive Shot: Grunt fires a single high-powered round that hurts and dazes the target for a few seconds. *Incendiary Ammo: Grunt equips an ammo that causes fire damage to enemies, and also disables healing factors. *Fortification: Grunt reinforces his armor with a non-Newtonian substance that hardens when struck, providing a brief, huge bonus. *Super-Strength: Grunt, as a Krogan, is incredibly strong, capable of lifting a massive rachni over his head with minimal ease and sending foes flying *Healing Factor/Super”human” Durability: Grunt's Krogan biology enables him to survive blows that would just about kill anyone else, including the vacuum of space and getting savagely stabbed, beaten, and thrown off a cliff by a horde of Rachni. Another ability of his biology is a healing factor, enabling him to shrug off wounds in the middle of battle. |-| The Assassin= *Name: Thane Krios *Origin: Drell Assassin with dwindling time to live. Weapons and Equipment: *M-97 Viper: A rapid-fire sniper rifle with 12 rounds per clip, and 48 rounds overall. *M-9 Tempest: A full-auto submachine gun with 50 rounds per clip and 450 rounds per clip. *Kinetic Barriers: Thane's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Skills and Abilities: *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thane is an incredibly skilled martial artist, and he has taken down an entire room of heavily armed mercenaries with little effort. Even when dying, he was capable of going toe-to-toe with Kai Leng, Cerberus's greatest assassin. *Stealth Master: Thane is incredibly skilled at stealth, enabling him to get the drop on his enemies at any time. During Shepard’s mission to recruit him, he was capable of progressing through an entire building filled to the brim with guards and mercenaries, undetected by everyone save a group of Salarian workers he chose to save. *Expert Marksman: Thane’s skill with a gun are incredible, and he’s shown remarkable prowess at a distance with a sniper rifle. *Throw: Thane uses mass effect fields to throw enemies backwards with damaging force. *Warp: Thane creates a mass effect field that shreds the target apart, and removes their ability to heal. It also detonates any biotic powers affecting the target, hurting them and any nearby targets. It does more damage to shielded and armored enemies. *Shredder Ammo: Thane activates Shredder ammo, which does heavy damage to unarmored/unshielded enemies. |-| The Wise Woman = *Name: Samara *Origin: Asari Justicar with heavy sense of honor and purpose. Weapons and Equipment: *M-9 Tempest: A full-auto submachine gun with 50 rounds per clip and 450 rounds per clip. *M-15 Vindicator: An assault rifle that fires in 3-round bursts, with 24 rounds per clip, and 96 rounds overall. *Kinetic Barriers: Samara's armor is equipped with kinetic barriers. Skills and Abilities: *Lift: Samara makes enemies float helplessly into the air, leaving them open to attack. *Throw: Samara uses mass effect fields to throw enemies backwards with damaging force. *Reave: Samara biotically attacks a target's nervous system, damaging them and disabling their healing factor. When used against unarmored targets, it restores health. *Warp: Samara creates a mass effect field that shreds the target apart and stops any healing factor they may have. It also detonates any biotic powers the target may be affected by. Collab #5: The Legends of Tomorrow vs The X-Men (X-Men: Apocalypse) Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, it's a special collab between Beast and Cfp to bring you a war between the heroes of the future! The Legends of Tomorrow! A group of heroes meaningless to the timeline, assembled to bring down immortal tyrant Vandal Savage! The X-Men! The star pupils of Charles Xavier, brought together to protect the world and show the best mutantkind can offer! It'll be an relentless brawl between heroes to determine...WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!? Legends of Tomorrow (Represented by BEASTIE BOI) Leader = |-| Brawler = |-| Elemental = |-| The Chick = |-| Inflitrator = |-| Boy Scout= |-| Thief = |-| Wild Card = X-Men Leader = |-| Elemental = Storm |-| The Chick = |-| Infiltrator = |-| Boy Scout = |-| Thief = |-| Wild Card = Jubilee X-Factors Factors to change with the series *Experience: 80 / 60 *Teamwork: 75 / 80 *Leadership: 75 / 75 Rip Hunter is a douchebag, but no one likes or trusts Mystique at the moment. We'll have to wait and see. *Brutality: 85 / 80 Secret Avengers vs. X-Men Secret Avengers |-|Team Leader= |-|Acrobat= |-|Brawler= |-|Psychic= |-|Sharpshooter= |-|Untouchable= X-Men |-|Team Leader= |-|Acrobat= |-|Brawler= |-|Psychic= |-|Sharpshooter= |-|Untouchable= Arrow vs Nolan Potential Battle: Suicide Squad (Arrowverse) vs Bane's Occupation of Gotham Shepard's Team (Mass Effect 2) vs The Exile's Team (Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords) Shepard's Team Commander Shepard= "No matter how "insignificant" we may be, we will fight, and we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. That's what humans do."-Commander Shepard Role: The Leader |-| Jacob Taylor= "Doing a good deed is like pissing yourself in dark pants. You get a real warm feeling, but nobody notices."-Jacob Taylor Role: The Officer |-| Miranda Lawson= "I can take a mech's head off at a hundred yards, or I can tear it apart with my biotics. Take your pick."-Miranda Lawson Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Thane Krios= "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone."-Thane Krios Role: The Assassin |-| Garrus Vakarian= "It's so much easier to see the world in black and white.... Grey? I don't know what to do with grey."-Garrus Vakarian Role: The Striker |-| Kasumi Goto= "I'm the best thief in the business, not the most famous. I'll need to watch my steps to keep it that way."-Kasumi Goto Role: The Best in the Business |-| Legion= "Geth do not intentionally infiltrate."-Legion Role: Team Droid |-| Jack= "Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch."-Jack Role: Dark Sider |-| Samara= "By the code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code."-Samara Role: The Veteran The Exile's Team Meetra Surik = "…and where they look at you and see the death of the Force, I look at you and see hope for all life."-Mical, to Meetra Role: The Leader |-| Mical= "You are a wasted pawn of the Republic, young one. You could have been so much more, even with your wide-eyed innocence, your naive love for others."-Darth Traya, to Mical Role: The Officer |-| Brianna= "When you risk pain or death for another, there is no truer test of your beliefs and strength."-Brianna Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Atton Rand= "I'm as Atton as Atton will ever be."-Atton Rand Role: The Ex-Assassin |-| Mandalore the Preserver= "I brought them here, gave them a purpose. The galaxy will be ours again, I promise you. That is the future."-Mandalore Role: The Striker |-| Mira= "I'm the best bounty hunter in this system — and that's not me bragging, that's fact."-Mira Role: The Best in the Business |-|GO-TO= "You could say I'm something of a… patriot."-GO-TO Role: Team Droid |-|Visas Marr= "My life for yours."-Visas Marr Role: Dark Sider |-|Bao-Dur= "Yes, General?"-Bao-Dur Role: The Veteran Hawke's Party and The Warden's Party vs Saruman's Army NOTE: I'll be using my Warden and Hawke for this. The heroes of Middle Earth...have failed. With Sauron now once more in possession of his ring, he rallied his champions and has brought all resistance against him to end. Now, he sets his evil eye on the land of Thedas and has sent the armies of the sorcerer Sauron to conquer it. But it will not fall easily, for both the Hero of Fereldan and Champion of Kirkwall stand against them, their allies at their side. But will they be enough to stop him? The Warden's and Hawke's Parties The Warden's Party Bio: The Warden's Party was a group of heroes formed during the Fifth Blight. Initially consisting of the Warden after his failed escape from the Circle Tower and the Grey Warden Alistair, the two were witnesses to Loghain Mac Tir's betrayal of King Cailan at Ostagar, leading to the death of many Grey Wardens. Saved from death by Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, she informed them of how they were the last hope to stop the Darkspawn. Setting out with her daughter Morrigan and a Mabari Warhound named Jade, the Warden also recruited Leliana, an Orlesian bard turned Chantry sister, and Sten, a qunari warrior investigating the Blight. Arriving at Alistair's home of Redcliffe, they repelled the assault of undead and worked their way to the castle, where they discovered the Arl had been poisoned and his son Connor was possessed by a Desire demon. Heading to the Circle tower to cure the boy, the Warden put down the rebellion of the blood mage Uldred and recruited Wynne, a mage possessed by a benevolent spirit. Returning to Castle Redcliffe, they were unexpectedly ambushed by an Antivan assasin named Zevran Aranai, hired by Loghain to eliminate the remaining Grey Wardens. After a brief battle, the Warden spared Zevran, and later befriended him. Using the Circle's assistance, the Warden worked his way into Connor's mind and did battle with the demon, but rather than destroy it, he allowed it go dormant in return for it using his magic to assist in making Morrigan fall in love with him. The demon issue resolved, the Warden set out to earn the alliance of the other kingdoms, by assisting the werewolves in wiping out a Dalish elf clan, recruiting the Dwarven beserkef Oghren while helping Dwarven Prince Bhelen take the throne, and using the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal the Arl. An army secured, the Warden went to the Landsmeet and revealed Loghain's treachery to the nobles. Enraged, Loghain did battle with the Warden, who defeated him to prove Alistair's claim to the throne. Convinced Ferelden was in good hands, Loghain allowed the Warden to kill him. Alistair and Loghain's daughter/Cailan's wife Anora became king and queen. On the eve of the final battle with the Darkspawn, Alistair and the Warden discovered that the only way to kill the Archdemon was for a Warden to sacrifice themselves. Morrigan revealed to the Warden that if they conceived a child, it would take the Archdemon's power for its own. Agreeing to the plan, the Warden slept with Morrigan, then led the combined armies of Thedas against the Darkspawn. After a vicious battle, the Warden slew the Archdemon and ended the Darkspawn threat. Out of gratitude, Alistair made the Warden into Arl of Amarathine. Before he could say goodbye, Morrigan left, though the ring she had given him enabled the Warden to realize she felt regret. The party disbanded shortly after, going their separate ways. The Warden = "Warden Senses Tingling!"-The Warden Circle Mage turned hero of Ferelden Weapons and Abilities: *Magister's Staff: Taken from the corpse of Keeper Zathrian after the battle between the elves and the werewolves, the staff boosts the Warden's mana regeneration, enabling him to use spells faster. *Archon Robes: Taken from the corpse of a blood Mage when the Warden returned to the Circle tower, it strengthens the power of the Warden's spells and enables him to regenerate health faster. *Corruption: Looted off the corpse of a Darkspawn general, Corrpution is a powerful helmet that largely nullifies spiritual attacks, alongside boosting the Warden's weapon skill. Spell types: *Primal Spells : Full Fire tree, up to Stone Fist on Earth tree, Full Cold tree, and up to Tempest on Lightning tree. *Arcane Spells: Up to Arcane Shield. *Arcane Warrior: Full Tree. *Spirit Spells: Up to Dispel magic on Spell Shield Tree, Mana Cleanse on Mana Drain tree, Death Syphon on Walking Bomb tree, and Mind Blast on Mind Blast tree. *Entropy Spells: Up to Weakness on Weakness Tree, and Drain Life on Drain Life tree. |-| Alistair = “That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.”-Alistair Bastard son of King Maric and one of the few remaining Grey Wardens. Weapons, Armor, and Abilities: *Ancient Elven Armor: A set of armor that protects Alistair and boosts both his skill with weapons and his defense against spirits. *Oathkeeper: A longsword given to the Warden for completing all of the Chanter's Board quests in Lothering, it can pierce armor easier than most swords, alongside increasing the strength of healing effects (potions, spells, etc.) on Alistair. The Warden also had it inscribed with a Journeyman's lighting rune, causing a bit of electric damage to enemies. *Duncan's Shield: The shield of Alistair's beloved mentor Duncan, it strengthens his willpower and defense, while increasing his ability to regenerate stamina. Specialization: *Champion: Up to Motivate. *Templar: Full tree. |-| Morrigan = “Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free.”-Morrigan Daughter of Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds, and lover of the Warden. Weapons and Armor: *Robes of Possession: Taken from Flemeth's cabin, these robes boost Morrigan's magic, defense, and spell resistance, while enabling her to deal more cold damage, at the cost of a minor loss in willpower. *Oak Branch: Given to the Warden by the Grand Oak, the Oak Branch strengthens Morrigan's constitution and magic, while dealing extra nature damage. Abilities: *Shapeshifter: Full Tree. *Primal: Full Ice tree, full Lightning tree, up to Flaming Weapons on Fire tree. *Spirit: Up to Dispel Magic on Spell Shield tree, and up to Force field in Mind Blast tree. |-| Jade (Dog) = "Bark!"-Jade Loyal pet of the Warden. A Mabari Warhound, a species well-known for their intelligence and loyalty, Jade was badly injured prior to the battle of Ostagar after he ingested Darkspawn blood. The Warden, taking pity on the dog, muzzled the hound and later brought it a special kind of flower that healed it's wounds and sickness. After the disastrous events of the battle, Jade was revealed to have escaped the camp, fleeing and following the Warden on his quest to rally the Grey Warden's allies to stop the Blight, out of loyalty and in time to save him, Alistair, and Morrigan from a Darkspawn attack. Jade was the Warden's most faithful companion, and the only member of the party everyone loved. After the events of the Blight, Jade become a heavily requested breeding hound to replenish the numbers of Mabari all throughout Fereldan. Weapons and Armor: *Kaddis of the Siege Breaker: A ceremonial war paint that makes Jade more resistant to fire. Specialization: *Talents: Full on both trees. |-| Sten = "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."-Sten Qunari warrior trying to redeem himself for his crimes. Weapons and Armor: *Asala: Sten's distinctive blade, it greatly boosts his strength in attacks, penetrates armor easier, and boosts his willpower. *Juggernaut Armor: An extremely powerful set of armor that boost Sten's resistance to cold attacks, fire attacks, electric attacks, nature attacks, and spirits attacks, alongside boosting his strength and health. Specialization: *Berserker: Up to Constraint. |-| Leliana = “In the cloister, away from the fuss and the flurry of the cities, I found peace. And in that stillness, I could hear the Maker.”-Leliana Orlesian assassin who found faith. Weapons and Armor: *Dual Daggers: Two daggers. Simple as that. *Studded Leather Armor: Armor that slightly boosts Leliana's defense. Abilities: *Bard: Full Tree. *Duelist: Up to Keen Defense. *Assassin: Up to Mark of Death. |-| Zevran = "Planning has never been my strong suit. Now killing. And lovemaking. And making witty remarks. Those are my strong suits."-Zevran Antivan assassin with a death wish. Weapons and Armor: *Antivan Longbow: A bow that slightly increases Zevran's chance of a critical. *Longsword and Dagger: Self-Explanatory. *Leather Armor: Zevran's signature Crow armor. *Antivan Leather Boots: *Dalish Gloves: Abilities: *Assassin: Full tree. *Duelist: Up to Keen Defense. |-| Oghren = "Well Warden, as one of the blighters, I SODDING salute ya!"-Oghren Drunken dwarf warrior with a love for violence. Weapons and Armor: *Forge Master's Hammer: A hammer that boosts Oghren's attack and resistance to fire. *Heavy Plate Armor: A set of armor that increases Oghren's defense against ranged attacks. Abilities: *Berserker: Full tree. *Reaver: Up to Frightening Appearance. |-| Wynne = “I will not lie motionless in a bed with coverlets up to my chin, waiting for death to claim me.”-Wynne Abomination choosing to spend her last days fighting. Weapons and Armor: *Enchanters Staff: A staff that strengthens Wynne's magic, and deals extra spirit, cold, electricity, and fire damage. *Senior Enchanters Robes: Robes that strengthen Wynne's magic, willpower and defense. Abilities: *Spirit Healer: Full tree. *Vessel of the Spirit: Wynne is possessed by a Spirit of the Fade, and activating its powers enables her to disorient enemies and boost her magical strength. *Arcane Spells: Up to Arcane Bolt. *Creation Spells: Full Heal tree, up to Heroic Aura on Heroic Offense tree. Hawke's Party A group of heroes formed during Hawke's attempt to secure resources for a trip to the Deep Roads, Hawke's party lived in the city of Kirkwall in the wake of the Fifth Blight. It initially consisted of Hawke, his brother Carver, and knight turned city guard Aveline, though they were later introduced to Varric Tethras, a dwarf who took a liking to Hawke. They later met Anders, a Grey Warden mage with a knowledge of the roads, Fenris, a Tevinter elf needed for his maps, Isabella, a shipwrecked pirate, and Merrill, a Dalish blood mage. During the expedition, Carver was infected with the taint of Darkspawn, forcing him to become a Grey Warden or die. Reluctant, Hawke allowed it and returned without his brother. After a few more years, Hawke would become embroiled in growing tensions between the Qunari and the Kirkwall people, with Hawke often acting as a meditator. The Qunari Arishok and Hawke began to grow a deep respect for one another, and he eventually revealed they couldn't leave the city because someone had stolen a priceless item from them. Isabella revealed she was the one that stole it, and Hawke helped her reacquire it, only for her to flee immediately afterwards. Enraged at the constant mistreatment of his people, the Arishok led his forces in a rampage across the city, holding the nobles of Kirkwall hostage as Hawke arrived, refusing to give up Isabella, who had a change of heart and returned. Out of respect, the Arishok fought Hawke in a duel to the death, and upon his defeat, the Qunari left the city. Hawke was deemed champion of Kirkwall for his actions. After a few more years, Hawke became involved with the conflict between the Mages and Templars. With both sides at each other's throats, Hawke tried and failed to balance both sides. Disgusted, Anders destroyed the Kirkwall chantry, killing numerous people and forcing the Templars to exterminate the mages. Hawke sided with his own people and fought his way through the Templars. Alongside First Enchanter Orsino, Hawke and his party, a reluctant Fenris included, made a last stand against the Templars. Desperate, Orsino revealed that he had dabbled in blood magic, and transformed into a monstrosity that Hawke was forced to kill. Fighting his way outside, Hawke was confronted by an insane Knight-Commander Meredith, who demanded that Hawke be executed. Horrified, the remaining Templars turned on her and assisted Hawke in defeating her, then allowed him to leave Kirkwall peacefully. After the battle, the party went their separate ways, except for Merrill, who stayed with Hawke out of love. |-| Hawke = "Let's make Kirkwall a better place for everyone."-Hawke Ferelden refugee turned Champion of Kirkwall. Weapons and Armor: *Armor of the Champion (Mage) *Staff of Violation: Specialization: *Elemental Spells: Full tree. *Arcane Spells: Up to Crushing Prison. *Force Mage: Up to Pull of the Abyss. *Primal Spells: Up to Tempest. |-| Carver = “Once again I find myself in your debt... and your shadow.”-Carver Jealous younger brother/member of the Grey Wardens Weapons and Armor: *Seeker of the Gray: *Plate of the Warden Ensign: Specializations: *Templar: Full tree. |-| Varric Tethras = “There's power in stories, though. That's all history is: the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine.”-Varric Dwarven storyteller and Hawke's best friend Weapons and Armor: *Bianca: *Armored Leather Duster: Talents: *Archery: Full tree. *Sabotage: Up to Rush. *Marksman: Authorized Biographer, all upgrades except Well-Oiled. *Specialist: Precision, Speed, and Power. |-| Aveline = “Protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it.”-Aveline Captain of the Kirkwall City Guard Weapons and Armor: *Chevalier's Reach: *Guard-Captain's Ranked Plate: *Shield of Ser Wesley: Specializations: *Guardian: Serve and Protect, full tree otherwise. *Weapon and Shield: Full tree. *Vanguard: Up to Assail. |-| Anders = “The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing!”-Anders Mage that will stop at nothing to free his people. Weapons and Armor: *Renegade's Coat: *Freedom's Call: Specializations: *Elemental Spells: Full tree. *Creation Spells: Everything except Haste. *Primal Spells: Up to Golem's Fist and Chain Lightning. *Spirit Spells: Up to Spirit Bolt. *Arcane Spells: Stunning Blast, Arcane Shield, Crushing Prison, and Elemental Weapons. *Vengeance: Eye to Eye, Up to Regroup and Wrath. |-| Fenris = “They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage.”-Fenris Tevinter elf with an intense hatred of magic Weapons and Armor: *Grafted Spirit Hide: *Blade of Mercy: Specializations: *Two-Handed: Up to Shattering Blow, Giant's Reach, and Tornado. *Vanguard: Up to Control, Muscle, Besiege, and Cleave. *Battlemaster: Up to Bolster, Unite, Fearless Synergy, and Deep Breath. *Defender: Up to Bulwark, Elemental Aegis, Steady the Blade, Resilience, and Resolute. *Warmonger: Up to Pommel Blow, Taunt, Bravado, and Tremor. *Tevinter Fugitive: Full tree. |-| Merrill = "Magic can't be made safe and it can't be destroyed. Fear makes men more dangerous than magic ever could."-Merrill Elven blood mage and lover of Hawke Weapons and Armor: *Raiments of the Dalish Pariah: *Acolyte's Staff: Specializations: *Elemental Spells: Up to Searing Fireball, and Cone of Cold. *Primal Spells: Full tree. *Spirit Spells: Spirit Strike, Death Syphon, Dispel Magic, and Virulent Walking Bomb. *Arcane Spells: Mind Blast, Arcane Shield, and Elemental Weapons. *Entropy Spells: Death Hex, Despair, Misdirection Hex, and Death Cloud. *Dalish Pariah: Soliditary, Full tree. |-| Isabella = “Our mistakes make us who we are.”-Isabella Shipwrecked pirate with a heart of gold Weapons and Armor: *Threads of the Eastern Sea *Backstabber and Heartbreaker Specializations: *Dual Weapons: Full tree. *Sabotage: Rush, Miasmic Flask, Fatiguing Fog, and Chaos. *Subterfuge: Tactical Withdrawal, Silent Runnings, Ambush, Lingering Shroud, and Subtlety. *Specialist: Lightning Speed and Slashing Power. *Scoundrel: Full tree. *Swashbuckler: Thumbs Up. Below the Waterline, Savvy, and Shore Leave. Saruman's Army Lurtz = "Who do you serve my, my fighting Uruk-Hai?"-Saruman "Saruman."-Lurtz One of the first Uruk-Hai to be bred, Lurtz was Saruman's second-in-command and leader of the first Uruk-Hai battalion. Head of the search for the One Ring, Lurtz pursued the Fellowship of the Ring to Amon Hen, where he and his men did battle with them. During the fight, Lurtz slew the Gondorian Boromir by shooting him 3 times in the chest with his bow, though Aragorn intervened before he could truly finish him off. After a brutal fight, Aragorn ran Lurtz through with his sword, then decapitated him when he continued attacking. Weapons: *Uruk-Hai Scmitar *Compsite Bow Skills: *Pain Resilience: Lurtz is incredibly durable, capable of surviving a blade directly through the chest and continuing to attack. *Tactical Intelligence: While Lurtz is nowhere near as smart as his master Saruman, he was smart enough to effectively lead a force of Uruk-Hai into battle. |-| Uglùk = |-| Sharku = |-| Generic Uruk-Hai = |-| Siege Weapons = |-| Warg Riders = |-| Uruk Berserkers = Voting Conditions *Hawke and the Warden win if their party can repel off all of the waves of attacking enemies. Saruman's Army wins if they can wipe out Hawke and the Warden's parties. The Seven Deities vs The Gods of Mount Olympus The Seven Deities Deus = |-| Olga = |-| Augus = |-| Sergei = |-| Kalrow = |-| Weyzin = |-| Yasha = The Gods of Mount Olympus Zeus = |-| Athena = |-| Hades = |-| Hermes = |-| Helios = |-| Posedion = |-| Hercules = Battle of the Savage Ecosystems: Earth (After Earth) vs Pandora (Avatar) Earth The Ursa= Role: Ultimate Beast |-| Giant Eagles = Role: Flyers |-| Sabertoothed Wolves = Role: Predator |-| Monkeys = Role: Pack Hunter Pandora Great Leonopyteryx = Role: Ultimate Beast |-| Banshee = Role: Flyer |-| Thanator = Role: Predator |-| Viperwolves = Role: Pack Hunter Ravenwood vs the Saviors Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, two ruthless and brutal groups of the apocalypse trying to restore order clash! Ravenwood, The private military of Jennings & Rall who butchered groups unwilling to surrender to the new government! VS The Saviors, The barbaric group of survivors who intimidate other colonies into giving them supplies in return for protection! WHO...IS....DEADLIEST? Ravenwood Leader: John Goetz = "Pretty soon this is gonna be over. The governments gonna piece itself together, and you know who they're gonna send? Me."-John Goetz TBW Weapons: *Melee: Combat Knife *Ranged: Glock 19 w/extended mag of 33 rounds. *Special: Flashbang |-| Troops: Ravenwood Mercenaries = "These Ravenwood guys...they play by a whole different rulebook. They don't need to worry about ethics or collateral."-Jake Green TBW Weapons: *Melee: Combat Knife, Bayonet *Close-Range: Glock 19 w/extended mag *Mid-Range: Ithica 37 *Long-Range: M4A1, M16A1 *Long-Range (Rifles): Winchester Model 70 The Saviors Leader: Negan= "In case you haven't caught on...I just slid my dick down your throat...And you thanked me for it."-Negan TBW Weapons: *Melee: "Lucille", a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. *Ranged: Colt M1911 *Special: Frag Grenade |-| Troops: Savior Soldiers = "We survive, we provide security for others, we bring civilization back to this world--we're the Saviors."-Negan TBW Weapons: *Melee: Machete, Bowie Knife, Pipe. *Close-Range: Colt M1911 *Mid-Range: Remington Model 870 *Long-Range: M4A1, AK-47 *Long-Range (Rifles): Remington Model 700 The Woodbury Army (Comics) vs Two-Face's Gang (Arkhamverse) The Woodbury Army Leader: The Governor= |-| Notable Member: Bruce Allan Cooper= |-| Notable Member: Gabriel Harris= |-| Notable Member: Caesar Martinez= |-| Troops: Woodbury Soldiers= Two-Face's Gang Leader: Two-Face = |-| Troops: Two-Face Thugs = Mad King Aerys's Kingsguard vs The Band of the Hawk The Kingsguard Gerold Hightower= |-| Lewyn Martell= |-| Barristan Selmy= |-| Oswell Whent= |-| Arthur Dayne= |-| Jonothor Darry= |-| Jaime Lannister= The Band of the Hawk Griffith= |-| Casca= |-| Guts= |-| Judeau= |-| Pippin= |-| Corkus= |-| Gaston= Los Pollos Hermanos (Breaking Bad) vs The Barksdale Organization (The Wire) Los Pollos Hermanos Gustavo "Gus" Fring= "What does a man do, Walt? A man provides for his family. And he does it even when he's not appreciated, or respected, or even loved. He simply bears up and he does it. Because he's a man."-Gus, to Walter White. TBW |-| Mike Ehrmantraut= "I chose a half measure, when I should have gone all the way... I'll never make that mistake again. No more half measures, Walter."-Mike, to Walter White. TBW The Barksdale Organization Russell "Stringer" Bell= "I know; shit *is* weak, but, y'know, shit is weak all over. The thing is, no matter what we call heroin, it's gonna get sold. Shit is *strong*, we gonna sell it; shit is *weak*, we gonna sell twice as much. You know why? 'Cause a fiend, he gonna chase that shit no matter what. It's crazy, you know. We do worse, and we get paid more. The govermnent do better, and it don't mean no nevermind. to money This shit right here, D, is forever." -Stringer Bell TBW |-| Brother Mouzone= "Pellets in plastic. Rat shot. What you need be concerned about is what's seated in the chamber now: a copper-jacketed, hollow-point, 120-grain hot street load of my own creation. So you need to think for a just a moment and ask yourself: "What do I have to do before this man raise up his gun again?"-Brother Mouzone TBW Possible Tourney Idea: Five Nights at Freddy's Survival Tournament Freddy Fazbear's. Once known as the go-to party place for children, the restaurant has fallen on hard times in this modern day and age. Of course, the child-murderer who stuffed his victims into the animatronics didn't help, nor does the animatronics mysterious tendency to walk around and gruesomely kill any human unfortunate enough to get in their way. But perhaps, if you're smart and clever enough, you can survive just one night at Freddy's! So enter, if you dare... WARNING: Freddy Fazbear's is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Entries Entrants= Basically, what you need to enter is the following three things. Name: What's your name? You can't just be a blank slate. Backstory: Tell something about yourself. Don't be unrealistic or over-the-top. At the end of the day, you're just someone entering Freddy Fazbear's on a dare. Personality: What are you like? This helps me accurately represent your character in the story if I have lots of details about them. |-| Objective = Your objective is to survive from 12 PM to 6 AM. Since the doors are locked from the outside, you'll need to use your wits to stay one step ahead of the animatronics, or else you'll get stuffed inside a suit. And I assure you, thanks to all the gears and wires, it's not an easy fit. |-| X-Factors = Assigned on a scale of 1-10, these determine how well you'll do in certain areas. You only have so many points to assign, so be wise in choices. (You'll have 20 points to assign) *''Intelligence'': How smart are you? This'll help us know if you think making dum choices like wandering into the dining room in the pitch-black is a good idea or not. *''Teamwork'': How well do you play with others? Making friends with the other people might be the difference between life or death. However, lone wolf entrants might be able to survive as well. *''Speed'': How fast can you run when it comes down to it? While this may not save you from Foxy, you may be able to get to another area in the event of the other three getting into your room. |-| Gear = You may choose between one of the three pieces of gear to assist you. *Freddy Mask: By putting this one and sitting entirely still, you may be able to fool the animatronics into thinking you are one of them. *Flashlight: This can help you in dark areas (read: everywhere), but be warned: Overuse can fry the batteries, and once they're out, there is no getting new ones. *Security Tablet: You can use this to check the security cameras and the progress of the animatronics. However, you must stand still to use it, giving the animatronics the opportunity to ambush you if you use it too long. |-| Amount = I am accepting 5 solid entries, so please, get them in quickly. That doesn't, however, mean phoning it in. I will pick entrants based off of quality and timeliness. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear = "Are you ready for Freddy?"-The game's tagline |-| Chica the Chicken = |-| Bonnie the Bunny = |-| Foxy the Pirate Fox = |-| Golden Freddy = "ITS ME."- Golden Freddy Area Layout List of Locations = See here: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations |-| Map= Per game rules, you will start in the security office. However, attempting to hide in there will simply result in the animatronics boxing you in. Usage of the doors and lights is allowed, but doing so will burn through power, and nothing lures Freddy in faster than the power going out. The Inquisitor's Party (Dragon Age: Inquisition) vs The Deadwalker Army (Bound by Flame) The Inquisitor's Party TBW when I get Inquisition. The Inquisitor= TBW, most likely to be a Qunari Sarebas. Weapons: *Tempest: Arvari’s favorite staff, Tempest boosts his constution, increases his chance of a critical, heals him 6% for every kill, and boosts his magic and willpower. It is extra-effective against living enemies. *Bee Grenades: Grenades containing bees that swarm nearby targets when thrown. Arvari is carrying 3 of them. *Robes of the Savior: Handcrafted by Arvari, the Robes of the Savior boosts his constitution, defense against magic, and greatly boosts his maximum health. *Keen Poison Spider Vitaar: Qunari facepaint that boosts Arvari’s chance of a critical hit. *Superb Ring of Critical Damage: A ring that boosts Arvari’s critical damage. *Enhanced Amulet of Magic: An amulet that slightly boosts Arvari’s magic. *Enhanced Flashfire Ring: A ring that increases the duration of Arvari’s abilities. *Grenades Belt: A belt that increases the amount of grenades Arvari can hold. Abilities: *Spirit: Barrier. *Storm: Chain Lightning, Stormbringer, Gathering Storm, Lightning Cage, Static Charge, Lightning Bolt, Energy Barrage. *Inferno: Flashfire, Blistering Pain, Immolate. *Winter: Fade Step, Winter Stillness, Winter’s Grasp. *Knight-Enchanter: Spirit Blade, Fade Cloak, Resurgence, Veiled Riposte, Knight-Protector, Disruption Field. *Inquisitor: Focused Teamwork, Mark of the Rift. |-| Cassandra Pendeghast= "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand."-Cassandra Weapons: *Avenger: The blade of the Theirin family, it boosts Cass’s chance of armor penetration and attack, and gives a 10% chance of applying poison with every hit. *Maker’s Wall: A shield crafted by the Inquisitor, it boosts Cass’s constitution, front defense, maximum health, and gives Cass a 10% chance to heal half-health upon death. *Armor of the Champion: A suit of armor crafted by the Inquisitor, it boosts Cass’s cold and electrical resistance, ranged defense, and gives her a 10% chance to apply Walking Bomb for 5 seconds. *Traditional Chalons Mask: A mask belonging to members of the Chalons family, it slightly boosts Cass’s cunning and mental health. *Superb Belt of Healing: A belt that gives Cass a 20% healing bonus. *Enhanced Earthshaking Strike Ring: A ring that increases Cass’s ability damage by 30% *Enhanced Pommel Strike Ring: See above. *Token of the Packmaster: An amulet that gives Cass a 2% chance of bleed on hit. Abilities: Abilities: *Weapon and Shield: Shield Wall, Bear Mauls The Wolves, Shield Bash, Payback Strike, Warrior’s Resolve, Turn the Blade. *Battlemaster: Grappling Chain, Crippling Blows, Combat Roll. *Vanguard: Challenge, Charging Bull, Trust the Steel, It’ll Cost You, Unbowed. *Templar: Spell Purge, Blessed Blades, Champions of the Just, Maker’s Will, Rally, The Last Sacrifice, There is No Darkness, Wrath of Heaven. |-| Blackwall= “All a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others...even at the cost of your own life.”-Blackwall Weapons: *Templar’s First: A blade enhanced by a demon-slaying rune, it has an increased strength against demons, alongside slightly boosting Blackwall’s strength. *Wintersbreath: A shield once wielded by a famous Dwarven Paragon, it boosts constitution, front defense, guard max, ranged defense, and in the event of Blackwall going berserk, it gives him a massive boost in damage. *Skirmisher: A helmet that boosts Blackwall’s magic and ranged defense, the Inquisitor gave it to Blackwall so he no longer had to look at his face during combat. He was pretty pissed after finding out he was a liar, you guys. *Superb Amulet of Willpower: An amulet that boosts Blackwall’s willpower. *Belt of Spirit Resistance: A belt that boosts Blackwall’s spirit resistance. *Enhanced Rally Rings: A pair of rings that boosts Blackwall’s ability duration. |-| Cole= "It doesn't matter that they won't remember me. What matters is I helped.”-Cole Weapons: *Knightslayer: The knife of an infamous elven criminal who slew 32 chevaliers, it massively boosts Cole’s AoE damage, armor penetration, critical and guard damage, and willpower. *Edge of Vengeance: A knife that does extra damage against living targets, while boosting armor penetration and dexterity. *Dapper Suit: An armored variant of Orlesian formal wear, the Inquisitor gave it to Cole because “he looks pretty cool.” It boosts Cole’s defense, electrical resistance, magic defense, and gives him a focus boost for every enemy within 8 meters. *Assassin Hat: Cole’s iconic hat, it slightly boosts his cunning and chance of staggering foes with each hit. *Enhanced Thousand Cuts Ring: A ring that increases Cole’s ability damage. *Lifeward Amulet: When a blow is about to take out Cole, the amulet shatters and slightly heals Cole. |-| Dorian= “I'm here to set things right. Also? To look dashing. That part's less difficult.”-Dorian Weapons: *Battlemage Lightning Staff: A staff that boosts Dorian’s electricity and spirit damage, alongside his attack. *Coat of the Magister: A coat crafted by the Inquisitor, it boosts Dorian’s constitution, fire resistance, magic defense, and strength, and gives him a 10% chance to heal half-health upon death. *Cowl of the Overseer: A Tevinter cowl, it boosts Dorian’s fire and cold resistance, alongside his magic defense. *Belt of Cold Resistance: A belt that boosts Dorian’s cold resistance. *Cooldown Amulet: An amulet that slightly decreases cooldown time for all of Dorian’s abilities. Abilities: TBW |-| Iron Bull= “What's the most pieces you've ever cut someone into in a single swing? I'm up to three, but I have some ideas.”-Iron Bull Weapons: *Certainty: A blade that may or may not have been wielded by Knight-Commander Meredith, Certainty does massive AoE damage, while greatly boosting Bull’s attack, strength, and chances of making his foes bleed on contact. It is extra-effective against demons. *Battlemaster Mail: A set of armor that boosts Bull’s health. *Dread: A special helmet made specifically for Bull, it increases his strength and chance of bleed on hit. *Superb Ring of Life Drain: A ring that heals Bull for every kill he makes. *Enhanced Guard Belt: A belt that boosts Bull’s maximum guard. *Enhanced Stamina Amulet: An amulet that boosts Bull’s stamina in battle. Abilities: *Two-Handed Weapons: Block and Slash, Flow of Battle, Mighty Blow, Shield-Breaker, Whirlwind, Clear a Path, Earthshaking Strike, Shattered Ground. *Vanguard: War Cry, Call to Arms, Charging Bull (Har Har), Gore and Trample, Challenge. *Reaver: Ring of Pain, Blood Frenzy, Fervor, Rampage, Scenting Blood, Terrifying Fury, Devour, Dragon-Rage, Ravage. |-| Sera= “Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he'll end up not so dead.”-Sera Weapons: *Bow of Cleansing Fire: A bow that boosts Sera’s chance of a critical, dexterity, and damage against guarded enemies. It is also extemely effective against demons. *Coat of the Beauty: A set of armor crafted by Arvari in an ill-advised attempt to woo Sera, it boosts her constitution, cunning, dexterity, resistance against electrical attacks, strength, and decreases the cost of her abilities. *Inquisition Scout Hat: A hat that boosts Sera’s willpower. *Amulet of Cunning: An amulet that boosts cunning. (Duh.) *Enhanced Toxic Cloud Ring: A ring that boosts Sera’s ability duration. *Enhanced Leaping Shot Ring: A ring that boosts the damage of Sera’s abilities. Abilities: *Archery: Full Tree. *Sabotage: Poisoned Weapons, Fighting Dirty. *Subterfuge: Stealth, Evasion, Evade, Ambush, Easy to Miss. *Tempest: Flask of Frost, Flask of Fire, Fury of the Storm, Flaskmaster. |-| Varric Tethras= "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke. It's like alchemy. One part down-to-earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy, and you season liberally with wild falsehoods. You let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when it's done, you've got your hero."-Varric Tethras Weapons: *Bianca: Varric’s beloved crossbow, it boosts his damage, attack, and critical damage bonus. *Prowler Armor: Looking suspiciously like his regular coat, it slightly boosts his ranged defense. *Enhanced Cooldown Amulet: An amulet that lowers the cooldown time on all of Varric’s abilities. *Enhanced Caltrops RIng: A ring that slightly increases the duration of Varric’s abilities. |-| Vivienne= “For those who value survival, sentimentality is not an option.”-Vivienne Weapons: *Bloodwake: A staff that does both fire and spirit damage, alongside boosting Vivienne’s attack and the amount of health she regains from healing. *Battlemage Coat: A set of armor that boosts Vivienne’s resistance against spirit attacks. *Hat of Majesty: A hat that boosts Vivienne’s cunning and resistance against spirit attacks. *Enhanced Chain Lightning Ring: A ring that increases Vivienne’s ability damage by 30%. *Ring of Staggering: A ring that gives the user a small chance of staggering a target. Spells: *Spirit: Barrier, Guardian Spirit, Mind Blast, Strength of Spirits, Revival, Life Ward. *Inferno: Flashfire, Immolate. *Winter: Winter’s Grasp, Mana Surge, Fade Step, Frost Mastery. *Knight-Enchanter: Full Tree. The Deadwalker Army Lord Blackfrost = "Did you really believe you could stand against a Lord of the Frozen Shadows?"-Blackfrost, to Vulcan Lord Blackfrost is one of the five, formerly six, Ice Lords and while he is not the group's leader, he is the most competent and deadly of the five, and thus serves as the main antagonist to Vulcan and his party. He was formerly lovers with Edwen as part of an alliance against the other Ice Lords, but when they caught wind of the plan, Blackfrost sold out Edwen in order to keep his powers. During the war with the Deadwalkers, Blackfrost was infamous for leading the front and using trickery and magic to win battles rather than brute force. When the elf army confronted his forces at the city of Caraldthas, he used his powers to flood, then freeze, the entire city and army. He then tricked King Arandil into surrendering, before fusing him and the other nobles into a lich to prolong their suffering. It is in the aftermath of this battle that he encounters Vulcan, who has recently defeated one of his Concubines alongside the elf Rhelmar. After a brief battle, Blackfrost resolves to let Vulcan rebuild his strength for a fair fight, then leaves. This proved to be his undoing. Vulcan would track down Blackfrost to his massive fortress, free the captured humans used to make his Deadwalkers, kill his Concubines, and then confront him personally alongside his surviving companions. After a vicious battle, Vulcan killed Blackfrost, then used his magic to enter the Worldheart and defeat its corrupted spirit, sacrificing himself so as to deprive the Ice Lords of their power. Weapons: *'Cursed Mace': Blackfrost wields a cursed mace, which drains the magic of anyone he manages to hit it with. *'Bow and Arrow': One of Blackfrost's two clones wields an ice bow, which slows down his target if they are hit with an arrow. *'Magic Staff': The other of Blackfrost's two clones wields a magic staff, which he casts various ice spells with it, like Ice Pillar and Ice Blast. Abilities: *'Ice Magic': As one of the six Ice Lords, Blackfrost has an incredible control over ice. He was capable of freezing an entire lake, then using it to decimate the Elven army. In combat, he can create Ice Pillars, throw icicles, and use ice clouds to slow down Vulcan and his party. *'Cloning': Blackfrost has the ability to create two identical copies of himself, both of which have his identical powers. One wields an ice bow, and the other has a magic staff. *'Mind Control': Blackfrost can exercise complete and total control over a person's mind, and nothing short of killing him can break this control. However, he himself is not immune to this, as both Edwen and Mathras can control for a brief time with their powers. |-| Concubines = The lovers of Lord Blackfrost, he gave them a bit of his power and morphed them into inhuman monsters to better suit his...strange tastes. They lead sections of his forces, and killing them will not only weaken the army, but reduce Blackfrost's strength as well. It is implied that he would eventually turned Edwen into one of these had he not turned on her. Number: 6 Abilities: *'Charge': The Concubines will charge forward, plowing into anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. *'Ice Spit': Concubines can spit ice, and if it hits anyone, they are slowed down considerably. *'Ice Pillars': Similiar to Edwen's power, only much stronger. They often cover half the field, but a skilled enough combatant can block or dodge them. *'Mind Control': Concubines can seize control of multiple foe's minds at once and turn them against their foes. The only way to break control is to kill them. |-| Juggernaut = Massive beings of flesh and bone, Juggernauts are the siege weaponry of the Ice Lords, with the mere presence of one being enough to rout an enemy force. Number: 1 Abilities: *'Massive Strength': Being walking siege weapons, Juggernauts are incredibly strong, and a single blow can bring down stonewalls. *'Protection Glyphs': On each of it's limbs, a Juggernaut has a magical glowing Glyph that must be destroyed before someone is capable of killing it. |-| Deadwalker General = Deadwalker Generals are Deadwalkers tasked with leading the army. It's unclear how many there are, or even how in charge they really are, as one General leads an entire army, while another only leads a small squad. Number: 2 Weapons and Armor: *'Bone Armor': Made entirely from the bones of fallen enemies, the General's armor does a good job of protecting them from harm. *'Axe': An absolutely massive two-handed axe, the General's weapon of choice can split a man in two. The General also has it enchanted with ice magic, slowing down enemies if they hit them with it. Abilities: *'Ice Magic': Deadwalker Generals can use potent ice magic in combat, such as projecting a mist that slows down enemies, enchanting weapons, or creating ice pillars around it. *'Leadership': The mere presence of a General convinces Deadwalkers to fight far more competently than they would without them. |-| Bone Golem = Spirits possesing piles of bones, Bone Golems are deadly surprise forces for the unprepared adventurer. Number in Battle: 15 Weapons: *'Swords': A Bone Golem has 1 blade on each hand, and it uses them in a variety of attacks. Abilities: *'Energy Burst': Bone Golems curl into a tight ball, glowing for several seconds. They then release the pent-up energy, causing an explosion, and reform. *'Sword Spin': The Golem spins in a circle, hitting nearby enemies with its swords. *'Regeneration': Upon taking enough damage, Bone Golems will collapse and try to heal, regaining half of their health unless someone finishes them off. |-| Spewer = The bruisers of the Deadwalker enemy, Spewer's earn their nickname for their tendency to vomit an acid-like bile. Any warrior skilled enough to defeat them gets a nasty surprise. Number: 50 Abilities: *'Vomit': Spewers vomit poison, which weakens the affected over time unless someone heals them. *'Superhuman Strength': Spewers are incredibly strong, capable of tossing grown men in armor around with ease. *'Self-Destruct': Upon death, Spewers explode, sending poison everywhere and hitting those standing too close to it. |-| Specter = "Great. Deadwalkers can move through walls now."-Vulcan |-| Ice Spirit = Mysterious creatures that attack with a devastating mixture of melee and Ice Magic, Ice Spirits are masters of stealth, capable of setting up deadly ambushes for those caught unprepared. Number in Battle: 10 Weapons: *Blades: Attached to each arm is a sword, and Ice Spirits will attack in a lightning-fast and difficult to predict fashion. Abilities: *Ice Magic: Ice Spirits can generate Ice Pillars by firing them in a straight line. *Levitation: Ice Spirits are constantly levitating, enabling them to traverse the battlefield in a matter of seconds and knock down anyone in the way. |-| Hobbler = The main force of the Deadwalker army, they are created through an unknown and incredibly horrific magic ritual. They are more or less standard undead creatures, though Blackfrost has the strongest ones because of his usage of living beings rather than dead ones. Number in Battle: 400 Types: *Basic: Basic Hobblers are rather weak. They usually wield a sword and nothing else. *Sword and Shield: Sword and Shield Hobblers wield swords and shields, alongside wearing shields on their back, thus making them harder to hit. *Cursed: Lumbering one-armed Hobblers, these bad boys wield cursed blades that drain the magic of anyone they hit. *Ice Bow: Hobblers equipped with bows, they fire regular arrows and ice arrows, which slow down if they connect. |-| Skeleton = The cannon fodder of the Deadwalker army, skeletons are short (around 3-4 feet tall) creatures that shatter after only a few hits. Number in battle: 600 Weapons: *Sharpened Limbs: The skeletons attack with sharpened versions of their arms and legs. The Long Christmas: Batman (Arkhamverse) vs OCF's Deadliest Assassins Batman (Arkhamverse) Bio = |-| Weapons and Equipment = |-| Abilities = OCF's Assassins Patton Trask = Born in 1987 to a pair of NRA fanatics in the Bible Belt, Patton Trask learned to shoot almost as soon as he learned to speak. Honing his skills as a marksman, he was generally considered a "problem child" for challenging people to shooting contests as a (questionable) form of conflict resolution. After graduating high school, however, his parents were killed in the crossfire of a shootout between the police and one of the several Mexican cartels that operated in the area. The entirety of his family's meager savings had gone towards paying for the funerals and for legal fees. Now lacking money for even his basic needs, Patton decided to use his sharpshooting skills to fund himself. For the next two years, he worked as a freelance assassin and mercenary, amassing a small fortune. After the death of the officers who shot his parents - ruled as "natural causes" by a coroner with a suspiciously large bundle of cash in his hand - he entered college, funding a bachelors degree in theoretical mathematics and a fairly lavish apartment with further freelance assassinations and mercenary work. In his sophomore year, he was contacted by a crime syndicate known as Omnia Venena. Starting out as a Merc, Trask quickly made a name for himself in the organization. By the time he graduated college, he had obtained the rank of Lieutenant and a reputation as the best marksman in the organization. He frequently acted as a loose cannon, being officially declared "rogue" several times when Omnia Venena was hired for a war, but was always welcomed back into the fold because his actions tended to align with the non-monetary motivations of the group. At the urging of his then-Captain, Francis Smith, he enrolled in a program for and received an MBA. Following this, he was put in charge of several of the organizations legitimate businesses, until Smith was promoted to General and Trask gained the rank of Captain. Despite being ranked as a Captain, Trask still showed a fondness for field work. As such, he is quite often seen on the job with his subordinates, rather than coordinating from the shadows. This fondness for field work, coupled with his ability to act on minimal or no orders whatsoever, lead to the creation of Rogue Branch with him at its head. Rogue Branch members are the best of the best, and are given a much larger degree of freedom than the already considerable amount available other assassins. Weapons and Equipment: *'TS-ICC': Patton's most preferred weapon is his custom-built TS-ICC (Trask Sniper - InterChangeable Caliber). The PTS-ICC is a sniper rifle made mostly from a specialized Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC, and is a takedown rifle, commonly concealed in a briefcase. Containing an advanced recoil suppression system, it packs the punch of a cannon with the kick of a normal sniper rifle. The most unique part of the rifle, however, is its internal barrel construction. A slightly boxy outer surface hides the true barrel, which uses a diaphragm shutter-like mechanism to expand and contract to fit different caliber bullets, controlled by a knob at the end of the stock. **Barrel length: ~32 in **Overall length: ~60 in **Weight: 29 lbs **Firing Mode: Selectable Semi-automatic or bolt-action (twisting the handle locks mechanism for semi-auto or releases it for bolt action) **Scope: Custom made fixed telescopic sight, variable focus between 4x81 and 12x81, with a rangefinder-etched reticle. Scope has 4 detection modes, changeable via a knob on the scope: ***Optical (normal mode) ***Thermal (heat vision) ***Sonic (experimental; pinpoints position and intensity of sounds, overlaid on Optical) ***Radio (detects radio waves; useful for detecting wireless communications) **Rounds chambered: The TS-ICC is, as it's full name suggests, useable with a wide variety of cartridges: ***.50 BMG & variants ***.308 Winchester & variants ***20 mm & variants ***30 mm & variants ***Custom-made .40 cal TP-8CR: The TP-8CR (Trask Pistol - 8 Chamber Revolver) is a customized revolver, based off of the Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver and the Nagant M1895. Just like the name says, it has 8 chambers. This weapon is his sidearm of choice. It uses the Webley-Foserby's recoil-operated automatic advancing system, and takes the Nagant M1895's unique "gas seal" mechanism. It has a barrel length of 8 inches, weighs 1.75 lbs, and fires .45 ACP rounds in a semi-auto fashion. Custom-built knife: Patton has a custom-built knife. Made partially out of Steel, Titanium, and a carbon-fiber composite, it has a slight forward curve, reminiscent of a Falcata. Patton carries this in a sheath concealed in the right breast of his suit. The knife has a blade length of 5 in, and a total length of 7.5 in. Custom-tailored bulletproof suit: Patton Trask has a full, custom-tailored spider silk and Kevlar bulletproof suit jacket, vest, pants, shirt, and tie. It cost most of his paycheck. Abilities: *'Master Marksman': Patton is a master-level marksman, able to shoot with pinpoint precision using any gun he picks up. **'Snap-shooting': As an extension of this skill, Patton is able to aim and fire any gun with very high speed. The skill doesn't extend to quickdraw, however. *'High Intelligence': As a sharpshooter/assassin, Patton is very intelligent. This intelligence tends more towards practical and short-term planning than the more abstract and month-spanning manipulations of his boss. *'Competent Infiltrator': As one of Lloyd's most trusted operatives, Patton is sent on more than just assassination. He's capable of infiltrating and exfiltrating guarded areas - such as Alpha Wolf's compound - with minimal fuss. |-| Valkyrie = Valkyrie is the one of the highest ranking assassins within the United Crime Corps, organization. His appearance is often used as method to enact fear into his foes and targets which has gained him quite the reputation. Knowledge on his past is rather limited, except to the people who he has trusted and confined the exact details to. After retiring from SAS service he fell upon hard times due to the lack of jobs in England. He turns to one of the things he knows how to do best and becomes a hitman for hire and during this time he is hired to kill Marshal. Marshal discovers the plot a mere hour before he was going to be killed by this man's gun. After capturing him and realizing his potential, he hires him as a personal sniper for an upcoming assassination attempt against his life. Valkyrie's job at that point was to protect Marshal from another attempt on his life. Valkyrie hides out in a warehouse and sets up his gear and sets up his weapon while waiting for Marshal to arrive, he considers his options, but quickly realizing that this man let him live in the first place he shakes the idea of killing him out of his mind. Valkyrie spots the sniper and manages to kill him. He contacts Marshal about the kill and after him, Marshal and some UCC find the enemy sniper's dead body and congratulate Valkyrie on his good job. Later that night, Marshal enters Valkyrie's holding cell and gives him some cash and leaves him with a choice, he could walk away from all of this or he could become one of Marshal's best snipers/hitmen. Seeing that this man spared his life and offered him a stable life, the next day Valkyrie accepts the position and became part of of the UCC. Marshal and Valkyrie are generally close to each other having trusted each other with their lives for the past few years. Weapons and Equipment: *'The Harvester': A custom-built sniper rifle, I'm just gonna post the stats below. **Material: Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC **Weight: 28 lbs **Rounds: .50 BMG, .308 Winchester, 7.62X51mm NATO (used to injure rather than kill although always having the option to works out too) **Length Of Barrel: 32 in **Overall Length: 60 in **Firing Type: Selectable Semi-Auto and two-round burst **Integrated Silencer **Scopes ***Optical with various zooming settings (Normal) ***Thermal ***Radio **Scopes must have material that won't reflect the sunlight to give away his position **Takes clips **20 Round Magazine **Padding to reduce recoil strain on shoulder **Bipod **Recoil Supression System (used to further control the recoil) *'G18' **Round Taken: 9x19mm Parabellum **Clip Size: 33 rounds **Firing Type: Full-Auto or Semi-Auto **Weight: 2lbs **Ammo Type: Full-Metal Jacket *'FN Five-Seven' **Round Taken: FN 5.7x28mm **Clip Size: 20 rounds **Weight: 1.6 lbs **Firing Type: Semi-Auto *'ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) ' **Rounds Taken: 5.56x45mm NATO and 6.8 mm Remington SPC **Clip Size: 30 rounds **Weight: 8 lbs **Firing Type: Full-Auto *'Ontario Ranger EOD Karambit ' **Blade Length: 3-1/2" **Blade Thickness: 0.250" **Overall Length: 7-1/2" **Blade Steel: 5160 Carbon Steel **Handle Material: Black Micarta **Blade Color: Black Powder Coated *'Blackhawk Tatang' **Blade length: 8.600”/218 mm **Overall length: 13.500”/343 mm **Blade material: 1085C high-carbon tool steel **Blade finish: Black epoxy finish **Edge type: Plain or partially serrated **Can be thrown *'M84 Stun Grenades' *'Smoke Grenades' *'M67s' *'Kevlar Vest' *'Cloak made from carbon nanotubes': Cost a pretty penny to get it made. Abilities: *'SAS Training/SAS Sniper Training' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Agility': Moves quickly and can dodge at quick speeds. This furthers increases his reaction time in combat situations and abilities in hand-to-hand combat including melee combat. *'Uses enviroment to his advantage' *'Ambidextrous' |-| Alejandro = Alejandro 'is a hireable strong man of Cuban descent that will work for any organization given the proper price. Alejandro, original name Alfonso Couzan, was once the son of a poor fishermen in Havanna, Cuba. Often spending his hours with his father on the small ''Hija da Oceana, ''Alfonso's childhood was normal but sweet. His father, a former revolutionary under command of Castro himself, grew cynical of the country's new dictator. Despite the knowledge of the consequences of such actions, Alfonso's father made his complaints vocal in front of a politician. As a message to those that thought that they could question Castro even if they once served him, Alfonso's father was executed in public by a firing squad. Forced to become the man of the house, Alejandro soon turned to the military to send his young brother and mother to the United States. While in the military, he studied martial arts and close quarters combat- he soon became a highly skilled practitioner of Krav Maga, as well as a skilled boxer and wrestler. Swiftly gaining attention from those in Cuba's intelligence organization, Alejandro soon became a member of Fidel Castro's personal death squad- "Pesadilla Hombres", the Nightmare Men. Alejandro's expertise laid in infiltration and assassination, as well as teaching agents in Cuba's special forces hand-to-hand combat. Despite many of the horrendous acts the Pesadilla Hombres made him commit, however, he still held strong to the values his father had taught him as often as he could (often refraining from torture as often as possible) and kept his family as number one priority. Once he was able to safely secure immigration for his mother and brother, Alejandro attempted to focus solely on his career in the military. Alejandro soon grew tired of the sadism of his fellow agents, and attempted to retire. However, fearing his skills, the government sent men after Alejandro as well- forcing him to fake his own death and illegally immigrate to the United States. Taking the name Alejandro as a false identity, he initially tried to locate his brother, who'd adjusted to the American lifestyle early on from his immigration and started a family of his own. Upon discovering the successful life of his sibling, Alejandro choose to stay out of their lives- leaving him with no one left to love. Choosing to utilize his skills gained in the military, Alejandro began to sell his services- at first as a simple bodyguard, but quickly making a name for himself as a hitman and enforcer. To cover his illegal operations, Alejandro keeps his money off-shore in the Mexican Pennisula and lives on his small fishing boat, the ''Luminoso Océana. Alejandro has participated in a multitude of events in the criminal underworld while under the employ of The Desert Vipers, even temporarily serving as a general. Once the Viper Civil War started, Alejandro left the organization and once again returned to freelance assassinations and bodyguarding. He is currently in-between jobs. '''Weapons and Equipment: *'Custom Jacket': Alejandro often wears a custom leather jacket when on the job. The jacket has small bits of police-grade body armor laced into the stiching, mostly centered over his organs. Alejandro has also made a small accomodation over the elbow stiching; He has had brass plating placed over the elbows disguised as ugly spots, to give more power to his elbows in combat. *'Luchador Mask': A souvenir from his days in the death squads, Alejandro choose a Luchador Mask because they symbolized, to him, a warrior with strength but honor. It's primary purpose is to disguise his face, but has "sentimental" value to him as well. There is no other meaning to the mask. *'Bowie Knife': On occassion, when required to use weapons other than his impressive strength and skill, Alejandro has a Bowie Knife strapped to his thigh underneath his jeans. *'Smith and Wesson Model 39 ': Alejandro also keeps a S&W Model 39 revolver strapped to a holster on his side, though he prefers to not use it until necessary. Abilities: *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Trained by Spetsnaz hired by the Cuban military, Alejandro is a highly skilled practitioner of Sambo. In addition to this, he has been trained thoroughly in southpaw boxing and wrestling. To make up for his average speed as a fighter, he pushes fights to make him the aggressor and has a very audacious style that combines all three fighting arts. *'Peak Human Strength': Alejandro spends a majority of his free time weightlifting, honing his body to an incredibly high strength level. Alejandro can lift around 350 pounds slowly. *'Skilled infiltrator': As an assassin in the Cuban army, Alejandro is a skilled infiltrator. He can easily adapt his strategies for entering a place stealthily. He is a skilled lock pick as well. *'Hacking': He is capable of hacking basic security system, but complex alarm systems will require outside help. *'Skilled Sailor': Due to his upbringing by his father, Alejandro has become and still is an adept sailor. He knows his way around a ship, capable of hoisting a rigging, navigating mapped territory, and such. Though only average at actually piloting a boat, as a crewman Alejandro is a professional. |-| Raz Dovev = Raz Dovev is an ex-Mossad agent, and a freelance hitman wiling to work for any organization so long as the pay is acceptable. Raz was born in Israel to heavily religious parents in 1971. In school, he learned about the Holocaust, and while he was impressed with Hitler's ability to kill so many people secretly, he was disgusted to learn that many Nazi's were never punished for their crimes. When he turned 25, he joined Mossad, quickly becoming one of their most skilled agents and participating in numerous spy missions and assassinations. However, when hunting a German war criminal, Raz's superiors called him off for fear of civilian casualties. Enraged that the man who had wronged his people would be allowed to walk away, Raz left Mossad, and later the killed the man anyway. Unable to decide what to do with his life, Raz became a hitman, offering his skills to the highest bidder. Notably, he assassinated Ei Jî, founder of the Hong Kong Dogs, causing a brutal 4 year long war between the Dogs and their rivals, the Rising Sun Triad. Eventually, Raz settled down, running an assassination business in New York with the help of Kelly, a young woman he met while on business in England, though he's still willing to travel if the pay is good enough. Weapons and Equipment: Raz uses a wide variety of weapons, though he has certain favorites. *'Dragunov SVD': For long-distance kills, Raz uses the Dragunov SVD, equipped with both a silencer and armor piercing rounds. *'IMI Galil': You can take a man out of Israel, but not the Israel out of a man. Raz uses the Galil for when it becomes clear that a gunfight is order. *'Tec-9': More for gunfights than kills, but a favorite of Raz's nonetheless. *'Beretta 92FS': Raz uses this pistol for up-close kills. Equipped with silencer for stealth missions. *'Garrote': Raz wields the garrote for when a target needs to make no noise. *'Bulletproof Vest': Raz isn't arrogant or stupid, so he tends to wear some form of protection during missions. Abilities: *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Raz is skilled in the usage of Krav Maga, alongside other fighting styles like boxing and Muay Thai. *'Bright Tactician': Raz is a smart thinker, and rarely goes into a hit without multiple plans. *'Stealth Expert': Raz's personal favorite method of kill is one where the target never sees or hears him coming. |-| Muneca = Muneca is a main character and antagonist. Muneca was a prolific assassin known for her theatrical, yet gruesome way of displaying her victims for those who hire her service. Muneca is a legacy assassin coming from a lineage of killers taking on the mantle of a legendary assassin in 17th century Spain. The origins of the original Muneca started in Madrid, Spain during the early 16th century. Some say he was a nameless master criminal who hid under a mask and used his superior skills for the highest bidder, eventually earning the name "Muneca" for the constant use of puppet-like masks as a way of intimidation. He was often hired by government officials to stop individuals before they become potential threats to the Spanish Empire. Unlike most people in his line of work, who desire only money, Muneca always require a piece of valuable information that would be dired if leaked out as a way of binding the contractor in secrecy. For example: should the contractor decide to threaten Muneca's life, he would fallback on his backup plan and leak the information to the public. Regardless, many have tried to end the assassin's life, but none have succeed. For his identity remained a mystery and his location numerous. He would travel from country to country, offering his expertise to those who desire the need for murder. It is was then, the man decided to raise an heir. Someone who he can lead into the Ways of Murder, and to continue on the Muneca legacy. Weapons and Equipment: *'Dual Customized Beretta 92F': Muneca's prefered choice when it comes to personal firearms. Muneca wields two chrome Berettas with an extended barrell, an extended mag (18 clip), custom grip, the ability to switch from semi-auto to full-auto, and a silencer. *'Several Heckler & Koch UMP9': Muneca possesses several UMP9's in one of his/her private bunkers. *'A Heavily Customized Dragunov-SVD': Muneca's main sniper rifle choice (as it was the first gun he/she ever learned how to shoot). Muneca purchased one with several specific changes with the rifle's construction like an extended barrell, a customized grip, an extended magazine (Now 15 clip instead of 10), and a switch from gas operated to a full semi-automatic firing system to cut the reloading time. *'Knives:' Muneca carries multiple knives in his/her possession, with the most common type being a stilleto. *'Barbed Wire:' Muneca's second choice for melee combat and favorite pick for strangulation and stitching. Muneca believes the barb wire serves two purposes to his/her method as "agonizing retribution" (during the process of torture) and "sought salvation" (after the victim succumbs to death), atkin to The Crown of Thorns used during The Crucifixtion of Jesus Christ. He/She also uses it as a make-shift "brass knuckle" for close quater combat. * Smoke Grenades and Tear Gas: Muneca carries several smoke explosives in order to make a quick escape or distract his enemies in combat. *'Medical Bag aka The Sculptor's Tools': A black leather bag Muneca carries that contain his/her surgical equipment, cases of tranquilizers, and syringes used to sedate and torture his/her victims. *'Assassin Attire': Muneca's assassin attire consists of the following... **A specially tailored skin tight Prada Winter Collection Black Zip-Up Sweater with a hooded mask to cover most of the face except for the eyes. It is woven with the same material created for a Kevlar vest. **A Victorian Doll Mask made from the same material used for bulletproof window. Can hold a few rounds before breaking apart. **A Dragon Skin Vest covering his chest and abdomen area. Several small packets of human blood are woven inside the vest in order to create a "fake" death scenario. **A three piece suit consisting a long sleeve button up white dress shirt, a velvet colored button up vest, and black dress pants to cover up the previously listed equipment. Woven with silk by a well knowed tailor located in a small town in Venezuela. **Black leather gloves woven by a well known glove maker in Brazil. **Sound reducing black dress shoes customized by a well known local shoemaker in Cali, Colombia. **Heat Signature Goggles. **A minature voice changer hidden underneath Muneca's suit to disguise his/her real voice as a eerie child-like voice or anothers based on their frequency pattern. Abilities: *'Skilled Martial Artist': Muneca practices a fighting style utilizing a mix of Krav Maga, Muy Thai, Akido, and Capoeria in order to take down opponents as quickly and painful as possible. Muneca uses his/her martial art skills, agility, and the open enviornment to take down multiple opponents and those twice his/her size. *'Expert Knife Fighter': Muneca is shown to be an incredibly skilled knife fighter and considers the weapon as his/her prefer choice in melee combat. The assassin uses his/her medical knowledge of the human body to strike his/her opponents' vital areas or immobilize them of their limbs. *'Expert Marksman': At the age of 8, Muneca was taught how to shoot a firearm by a former Spetznaz sniper. Muneca was shown to be a very well accurate student, able to shoot a bullseye from over 1000 yards with swift accuracy. The Assassin uses his/her marksman ship and medical knowledge to immobilize his opponents from a distance or make clean kill shots. *'Minor knowledge in explosives': Muneca was taught how to handle and trigger certain explosive materials without harming him/herself or their associates. *'Very Agile and Flexible:' Muneca has a very flexbile and agile body due to years of gymnastic training as a child and parkour running in his/her later years. The assassin uses his/her skills to evade criminals and law enforcement alike through various means. *'Stealth Expert:' During his/her childhood Muneca was trained to be stealthy as the night itself. Muneca's small stature (5'4), training, and sound-reducing shoes make him/her virtually undetectable who can strike at any moment under certain circumstances. *'Lock Expert': Muneca can use multiple methods to pick out a variety of locks to get into his/victims home. *'High Intellect:' Muneca was at the top 10% in his/her academic studies while enrolled at several universities. *'Medical Knowledge:' Muneca has vast knowledge in the human anatomy and was the top of his/her class while enrolled at John Hopkins University. He/She uses his/her surgical skills and medicinal knowledge to sedate and torture his/her victims in various ways. *'Survivalist': Muneca knows how to survive in a hostile enviornment with little to no materials as a small child, due to being thrown into a jungle with nothing on him/her. *'Make Up Artist': While in Hollywood, Muneca was taught how to use F/X make up at a film school. Muneca uses his/her skills to disguise him/herself to infiltrate, spy, or trick his/her enemies. |-| Slava Volkov = Slava Volkov is a "Torpedo" or hit man for the Zolnerowich Bratva, and is by a wide margin the most lethal individual in the gang in terms of personal combat, as well as their most effective assassin. Slava was born in St. Petersburg in 1979. Not much is known of his childhood, due in large to his unwillingness to talk to others. Little is also known of his adult life prior to his military carrier, he lead a fairly uneventful life, except for one incident. One night at a bar Slava got into a fight with another patron, and accidentally killed the man. Other bar patrons swear he killed the man with a single punch, but the police were never able to effectively get a the whole story, as everyone in the bar was extremely intoxicated. However Slava claimed that the other man pulled a knife on him and he was only defending himself. Their was enough evidence to supporting this version of events that Slava was never prosecuted, but after that day Slava never drank again. After he joined however it was discovered he had a "natural talent" for violence. Serving in Russian Spetsnaz with a great level of distinction he became well known for his great size and strength, but also more notably for his stealth. Despite being a particularly large individual his was considered almost supernaturally stealthy for someone of his size, and extremely quick and light on his feet, earning him a particularly notorious reputation for silently killing enemies with his knife, and even his bare hands. After leaving the military in 2005, he was recruited into the Bratva for his particular skill set, quickly become a notorious assassin in the Russian underworld. As a member of the Zolnerowich Bratva he operates almost exclusivly under the direction of the Bratva's top leadership, and will even refuse commands from other officers within the gang if not directly ordered to obey them by one of the top officers. Weapons and Equipment: *'MP5SD6:' Not his main choice of weapon, but it's useful in situations when fighting with his hands is not an option *'RSh-12 revolver:' Not his weapon of choice, but a weapon of last resort. *'Dragunov sniper rifle:'Despite his preference for close combat and silent methods, Volkov is a competent enough marksmen to use a sniper rifle when the situation calls for it. *'Garrote' *'Various tatical knives:' Including ballistic knife and NR-40 *'Spetsnaz E-Tool:' A tool he carried in his military days and and particularly quick killer when Volkov uses it. * Blow gun: Volkov uses a blow gun when a little distance is required, but not enough to warrant a gun. He uses darts tipped with tetrodotoxin. It can be seperated into three sections and stored in his jacket. Darts are stored in steel container inside his jacket. *'Body Armor:' Uses a costume body armor type, uses a custom Dragon skin model, scaled up to fit someone his size. Wears kevlar clothing over the rest of his body. *'Noise Reducing Boots:' A key Element of his stealth cpabiltys, he wears specialized boots that reduce the amount of noise he makes when moving. *'Combat Optics: '''Depending on the situation Volkov uses a variety of combat situations, such as nigh vision or thermal vision. Abilities: *'Expert marksman:' Because of his time in the military he is trained in the use of various firearms and is highly skilled in their use. However, while he is a skilled marksman, he does not make major us of this skill, preferring to use quieter methods to eliminate his targets, namely close quarters combat. However when needed he can shot with great skill. *'Highly Trained in Hand-to-hand Combat: In line with his preferred method of assassination, Volkov is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His size and strength alone give him a great advantage in this area of combat, but he also much faster and more nimble than most people would believe given his size. *'''Master of Stealth: Volkov's most notable trait is stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on his targets virtually undetected. This fact is made even more impressive given his large size. *'Evasion skills:' In line with his stealth skills, he is extremely skilled in avoiding the enemy and can disappear extremely quickly when he has to. He can survive off the land and live off the grid when he needs to. *'Hunter and Tracker: '''As a result of living off almost totally off the grid, Slava is highly skilled at hunting and tracking animals, a skill that comes in handy at times when he is pursuing a target. |-| La Coyote = '''La Coyote' is a French-American assassin, one of the top Betas of the Wolves. She serves as Alpha's primary enforcer and go-to girl for stealthy, long-range assassination. She is extremely loyal to both Alpha and the gang as a whole, though she has a friendly rivalry with the Alpha's other top Beta, Le Renard. Her real name Piper Watson, Coyote was the daughter of Jack Watson, a veteran with a severe gambling addiction. Unfortunately, Jack owed money to the original Wolves, and under order of Jefferson Tala, a group of Hunters came to his home, broke his spine, and kidnapped his 16-year-old daughter as payment. Forced into prostitution, Piper was beaten and abused into complacency. Mentally broken by her experiences, Piper was trapped until a chance meeting with Edward Alphonse Wesker. Given a night with her as reward, Edward was disgusted with the treatment she had received, and under the false pretense of buying her for himself, freed her. To his surprise, she was also a gifted marksman, thanks to her father. Taking her as his personal assassin, Edward used her to kill most of the original Wolves leadership, and deemed himself "Alpha" of the new Wolves. Alongside former cop Le Renard, Coyote serves as Alpha's unfailingly loyal chief assassin. Weapons and Equipment: TBW |-| Le Renard = |-| Lullaby = MetaPredators (JLA vs Predators) vs ? MetaPredators Super-Predator = |-| Bat-Predator = |-| Wonder-Predator = |-| Predator Manhunter = |-| Predator Lantern = |-| Atom Predator = |-| Flash Predator = |-| Plastic Predator = The Authority (Self-titled) vs Federation of Fear (Bionicle) The Authority Introduction = |-| Jenny Sparks = Powers and Abilities: *'Immortality': As the Spirit of the 20th Century, Jenny is ageless, only dying when the 20th century ends. *'Electrokinesis': Jenny has absolute control over all electricity. However, she can't generate electricity on her own, and must have a source to draw it from. This means that if she's in an area with no electricity of any form, she is effectively powerless. **'Electric Absorption': Jenny can draw electricity into herself from everything from electronic devices to the human brain, which she can supposedly kill people with. **'Electric Form': Jenny can turn into an electric version of herself and enter things with electricity in them. She once was able to go into the sky and come back down as a bolt of lightning, and is even able to go inside machines and emerge from different areas. At one point, she was able to gather up enough electricity so as to appear as a giant electric version of herself, scaring off an invading enemy fleet. **'Teleportation': Jenny can convert her entire body into anywhere electricity is capable of traveling, so long as she has a means of entering and exiting. *'Healing Factor': Entering her lightning form causes Jenny to heal from any wounds she has maintained. *'Skilled Tactician': Jenny is an incredible leader, capable of regularly leading both military forces and superhero teams through massive battles. She regularly uses her knowledge to design devastating attacks and counterattacks on the fly. |-| The Doctor = No, not that Doctor. |-| The Engineer = |-| Jack Hawksmoor = |-| Midnighter = |-| Apollo = |-| Swift = Federation of Fear Introduction = |-| Brutaka = Weapons and Equipment: *'Kanohi Olmak': A Mask of Dimensional Gates, it enables Brutaka to open portals to wherever he chooses to go. Even if he was knocked out, the portals could stay open, only closing once someone passed through them. The portals can be incredibly powerful, to the point where it could potentially move an entire island. *'Protosteel Rotating Blades': Brutaka wields a pair of massive rotating blades in combat. If picked up by anyone other than him, they emit a powerful electric shock. They are made of protosteel, one of the deadliest metals in the Bionicle universe. *'Throwing Knives': He also has a pair of protosteel throwing knives hidden in his back armor. Powers and Abilities: *'Superhuman Strength and Durability': Brutaka is terrifyingly powerful in up-close combat, and he was capable of defeating all of the combined Piraka with one swing of his blade and was capable of fighting Axonn, one of the strongest fighters in Bionicle, to a standstill. *'Mental Strength': Brutaka is trained to resist all forms of mental assault, to the point where even Tren Krom, an eldritch abomination, couldn't get through his mental barriers. *'High-Intellect': Brutaka is very intelligent and tactically minded, and he's shown himself as a very capable leader in the past. *'Antidermis': Brutaka can absorb Antidermis into his system, making him bigger, stronger, but also filling him with rage and anger, make him fiercer but a bit more reckless. |-| Lariska = |-| Spiriah = |-| Vezon = |-| Roodaka = |-| Takadox = |-| Carapar The Seven vs The Justice League Justice League The Leader = Superman |-| The Lancer = Batman |-| Action Girl = Wonder Woman |-| King of the Seas = Aquaman |-| Speedster = The Flash |-| Alien = Martian Manhunter |-| Light Wielder = Green Lantern The Seven The Leader = Homelander |-| The Lancer = Black Noir |-| Action Girl = Queen Maeve |-| King of the Seas = The Deep |-| Speedster = A-Train |-| Alien = Jack From Jupiter |-| Light Wielder = Lamplighter